All That You Are and All That You Do
by OMightyWifeofShinigami
Summary: A Different Twist of the Series, old and new faces, as well, as action, romance, and a dash of my fave pilot Duo... Will not continue story, simply here for nostalgic reasons. Never forget where you came from.
1. Chapter 1

All That You Are and All That You Do  
  
Okay quick explanation. Ma-ling (pronounced Mae ling) is Heero's twin sister. She has a Gundam. Ma-ling's as grim as Heero, funny as Duo (when she gets the chance), happy as Quatre (Not very often), mysterious as Trowa, and as prideful as Wufei. Yet she's as individual as every other fellow Gundam pilot. This story has little to do with the television story, but everyone has already met a while ago. This is my first Gundam FanFic so be gentle and enjoy. (P.S. There is no Relena or Hilde, they do not not exist in this FanFic and everyone is now 17 and this is as Non yaoi as Non yaoi can get) PG-13 for violence and swearing. (Maybe a kiss or two *hehe*)   
A little note from the co-author. Rae Bertles/Boles belongs to me. She's my character, all mine.  
0_o Excuse me, the Author here. Since when do you just barge into my story and start claiming characters.  
Well she is my character, i made her up.  
No you didn't, i told you about my story and you wanted to be self inserted.  
No i didn't.   
Yes you did.  
No i didn't.  
Yes you did.  
No i didn't.  
Hang on a sec Rae. Readers we could take a while so just continue reading and pray that we settle this. Yes you did.  
No i didn't.  
Yes you did.  
No i didn't.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
EARTH A.C. 197  
Ma-ling sighed looking out the window. Heero stopped typing for a moment to look at his twin, then continued.  
"Why is it, we always come when there is a celebration of some sort", Ma-ling said watching Heero in the reflection of the window.  
Heero stood up and stood next to his sister. She was a little shorter then him, but had the same features right down to the little line that creased their brow when angry. Keeping her long hair always in a bun they were identical. He watched the party below him with hidden interest. Someone at their new school was having a party to celebrate their birthday. Someone very rich by the looks of the party.   
Ma-ling crossed her arms. They had been at their new school for three days and already she had been asked out seven times. Each time she politely declined. These boys didn't even know who she was, who she really was. Heero had been asked out three times.  
"We're not involved", Heero said finally. He turned to sit back down when he whipped out his gun at the person standing in the doorway.   
Ma-ling turned around at the blurred reflection in the window and her eyes widened slightly.  
"So we're after the same thing", the figure said.  
Heero narrowed his eyes and kept his gun still pointed at the person.  
"Is that anyway to treat a fellow pilot. I thought you had better manners then that Heero."  
Heero slipped his gun into his pocket and sat back down ignoring the person. Ma-ling stepped forward her arms still crossed. "What are you doing here Duo."  
"What. You guys think you're the only one who gets missions." Duo said letting himself in Heero's dorm room. He pulled out a chair and was about to sit in it when Ma-ling flipped her leg out and knocked it over.  
"Very nice", Duo said clapping. "I'm surprised you can do that in a dress. Which i might add looks extremely good."  
"I'm assuming you say that to every girl here, since it's a school uniform and required. Now you don't seem to be getting the message that   
you are not welcomed here. So i am telling you Duo Maxwell. Go away,   
Heero and i are busy."  
Fine, fine", Duo said putting his hands up defensively. "I'll leave. Actually i came to see if you two would like to join the party downstairs. I hear they've got a traveling circus show."  
"No thank you", Ma-ling said.  
"I'm not going to leave until you two agree to check out the party", Duo said firmly planting his feet on the floor.  
"You know of course know i can forcefully move you. Or i can have Heero do it." Ma-ling said.  
"You may go Ma-ling if you like. I can handle the rest", Heero said looking up from his work.  
Ma-ling gave her brother a look. "There, Heero says you can go", Duo said. "Now lets go party." He grabbed Ma-ling's wrist and hauled her out the door before she could protest.  
"Duo", Heero called over his shoulder. Duo popped back into the room. "I'm only telling you once. Don't try anything." he said casually twirling his hand gun in his hand.   
"Right", Duo said giving him a salute and backed out of the room carefully.  
  
************  
  
As soon Duo and Ma-ling entered the party room, a group of girls surrounded Duo. He gave her a help me look.  
Ma-ling smirked, waved and watched a helpless Duo get sucked away by a ocean of girls. She smiled again to herself and sat at a nearby table. Why did Heero want her to go to this party? She quickly scanned the possibilities. Of course. There was a OZ base not too far from here. They might want to party, since this was an open party anyone and everyone was invited. At a quick glance she saw a couple of men who didn't belong here.  
"Excuse me miss Ma-ling." Ma-ling looked up into the face of a boy she went to class with. "Would you like to dance."  
"No thank you", Ma-ling replied. She saw the boys face fall, he bowed and left her alone. Heero didn't say i had to dance. Ma-ling crossed her legs, something she didn't do very often and caught the attention of another boy. Again she declined a dance. Maybe i shouldn't cross my legs, this dress shows off to much skin, then maybe I'll be left alone.   
Duo felt like he was being suffocated by the group of girls that hung around him. He was having second thoughts about this party when he spotted Ma-ling sitting by herself at a table. He watched boy after boy come up, ask her something and then leave, alone.  
"Excuse me ladies", Duo said pushing his way through the crowd of girls and headed over to Ma-ling. She had her head down and didn't see   
Duo approach her. "Pardon me Miss Yuy, I'd be honored if you'd share a dance with me."  
"No, thank-", Ma-ling said looking up. The rest of her answer caught on her lips. She pressed her lips together to keep from smiling. "I'd be delighted Mr. Maxwell", she said taking his offered hand. She stood up gracefully and was lead by Duo to the dance floor just a slow song started up.  
Duo bowed and Ma-ling curtsied. Duo placed his hand on Ma-ling's waist while she placed hers on his back. Together they moved slowly across the dance floor.  
"Huh, what does she got that i don't", a girl said watching Duo and Ma-ling glide past her.  
"Him", her friend said dreamily.  
  
************  
  
"Duo", Heero called over his shoulder. Duo reappeared and entered the room. Heero picked up his gun. "I'm only telling you this once. Don't try anything." He twirled the gun in his hand making sure Duo understood very carefully.  
Duo nodded his head. "Right", he gave a mock salute and backed out of the room keeping his eye on the gun the whole time. When Duo finally left Heero set his gun on the table and continued his work.  
The OZ base was ten miles away. That may be a little too close for... Heero trailed off as he felt someone behind him.  
"What's the matter Ma-ling, couldn't stand the party", he said turning around. His attitude shifted and his eyes narrowed.  
"I thought I'd see you here Heero. How's it going." the figure said.  
Heero didn't answer and he turned back to his work ignoring to person.   
"i see, still sore about that little fight. If it makes you feel better, i made a mistake."  
Heero turned around in his chair. His face expressionless but his eyes did a 'told you' look. "I've been better. How's Catherine."  
"The same, always worried about her brother."  
"For once Trowa, i understand." Heero said. "I'm glad you're here."  
"Really?", Trowa asked feeling uneasy at Heero's comment.  
"I need you to do me a favor. I'm sure you've seen the new OZ base and i believe you didn't get a mission report about it either."  
"No, i didn't. But i had planned on getting rid of it anyways, that is until i saw Ma-ling and Duo down at the party. And where there's Ma-ling there's you."  
Not for long. "That's the favor i need to ask you. I'm going to finish off the Oz base by myself."  
"So you need me to distract Ma-ling. I usually don't ask questions..."  
"And you shouldn't start now." interrupted Heero.  
"No problem." Trowa said after a minute. "But how do you propose i do this. Ma-ling's not the type to sit and chat."  
"Give her this", Heero said opening a drawer in his desk. He pulled something out and handed it to Trowa. "She'll know what it means."  
  
************  
  
Ma-ling glanced over Duo's shoulder and saw the same OZ men before, they were still there enjoying themselves.  
"If you're going to pretend to dance with me, you're gonna have to do better then this", Duo said.  
Ma-ling looked at him. "Just follow me", Duo pushed her closer to him and her eyes widened in surprise. "Relax, don't be so tense. Listen to the music."  
Ma-ling closed her eyes and followed the notes of the music. "You're doing much better." Duo whispered.  
"So what are you doing here", Ma-ling said changing the subject as she twirled with Duo.  
"Same as you and Heero. I'm getting rid of the new OZ base. I had to enroll in school so I'd have a cover and so I'd be closer to the base."  
Ma-ling said nothing and continued dancing. She was never much of a dancer, but with Duo it was different, she could almost be.... She sighed softly.  
"What's the matter", Duo asked. He looked at her with his big, gorgeous, violet eyes.  
"What makes you think when i sigh something is wrong".  
"Hey, I'm just trying to make conversation." Duo answered defensively.  
"Sorry", Ma-ling answered after a second.  
"Woah, the mighty Ma-ling apologizes, don't want to tarnish your style here."  
"This one's on the house so don't get use to it."  
"Anything you say doll", Duo said.  
"What did you call me", Ma-ling said. She stopped dancing.  
While Duo struggled for an answer Ma-ling shook her head. "I don't know how many times i have told you not to call me doll, babe, sweet-thing or any other stupid endearments."  
"I'm sorry, i forgot. Most girls usually go for that type of thing."  
"Well, I'm not like most girls, am i." She saw Duo's look. "That's what i thought, goodbye Mr. Maxwell." She curtsied, turned on her heels and walked back to her dorm room leaving a stunned Duo behind.  
  
************  
  
After Trowa left Heero rummaged around his room for some paper. He quickly scribbled a note for Ma-ling and headed for her room. He set it on her bed where he knew she'd see it. Heero glanced around his other half's dorm room and observe the bareness.  
Heero sighed a weary sigh, he seemed to age suddenly and sat on the corner of Ma-ling's bed. This is for the best, Ma-ling will understand. She always does.  
Heero ran his hand over his hair and stood up. He took more look at his sisters room and headed downstairs. I don't even have enough time to change out of my school uniform. No matter. After i finish my mission it wont matter what i wear. Heero thought as he strolled through the party area to get to his hidden Gundam. He spotted Ma-ling and stopped in his tracks. She was sitting at a table in the corner.  
He watched a boy walk up to Ma-ling and seem to ask her something. She smiled and politely shook her head, which sent the boy away sulking. Heero shook his head. When will they learn, Ma-ling isn't like that. Heero saw Duo practically engulfed in a swarm of girls. Now Duo is like that.   
He watched Duo excuse himself from the girls and head in Ma-ling's direction. Duo stopped five feet from Ma-ling and seemed to be talking to himself. He nodded his head and continued his way to Ma-ling who looked up as soon as Duo spoke. Heero was too far and the music was too loud to hear what Duo had to say, but he could just read their expressions. Duo's were warm and friendly, while Ma-ling's, while Ma-ling's were too hard to decipher. Heero always had trouble reading his sister, but she never had that problem with him.  
Ma-ling accepted Duo's outstretched hand and stood up. Together they walked onto the dance floor and the two began to move to the soft music. Sometime's Ma-ling still surprised Heero. He watched the couple glide across the dance floor gracefully as if they were one. I told Duo to watch himself. He stopped the rest of his thought when he saw Ma-ling roughly push herself from Duo and scowl angrily. Heero felt his temper rise. What did Duo do to make her mad. Ma-ling's lips moved in an angry fashion, when Duo didn't answer she stalked off.  
Heero watched Duo almost run after her when Trowa stepped up and stopped the Gundam pilot. Trowa seemed to be saying something, Duo motioned frantically with his hands as if to ward off what Trowa had said.  
I don't have time for this, Heero scowled to himself. I'm running out of time. He quickly made up his mind and jogged towards the forest, towards his Gundam.  
  
************  
  
Ma-ling stopped in the doorframe of her brothers blackened room. Now where are you Heero she thought. I wonder if he's at my room. Ma-ling pondered this for a moment. A small movement caught her eye at the end of the hallway. She turned her head and saw a couple of kids walking down the hallway talking to each other.  
Relaxing a bit Ma-ling headed towards her room expecting to see Heero sitting on her bed waiting for her. Her light was on, but no Heero. Wait a minute i didn't leave the light on. Ma-ling cautiously walked into her room, every muscle in attack mode. At quick glance nothing seemed out of order, then she noticed a small piece of paper on her bed. She crossed the room and picked it up. Unfolding it, she saw there was writing on it.  
  
Stay at the school. The party invitation is only for me.   
Heero  
  
Ma-ling crumpled the paper in her hand. If Heero thinks I'm staying put, he has another thing coming. First things first, get this revulsive dress off and into some regular human clothes. Ma-ling shrugged out of her vest and threw it on the bed, while unbuttoning her blouse she turned around to shut her door and came face to face with a man.  
Instinctively Ma-ling's fists came flying. The man easily blocked her swing and backed up a step. Ma-ling darted for her bed and reached under her pillow for the hand gun she kept there. Feeling the cold metal in her hand she aimed the gun at the man and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.   
She pulled again. The man held up her clip in his hand. Frustrated she threw the gun at the man, missing about two inches from his face.  
"Hey!", came the surprised exclamation.   
That voice i know that voice.  
"Trowa?", Ma-ling said with uncertainty.  
  
************  
  
Pushing through the last of the brush Heero strolled around the two Gundams. His and Ma-ling's. He looked up Wing Zero and gave it a pat. "Sorry old friend I'm not going to use you for this mission. You have a much more important job."  
Heero walked up to Keokat, the name given to her by Ma-ling. Her blue and green metal flesh shinned brightly through the brush they had covered her with. "What do say, will you let me be your pilot. Just this once." Keokat's eyes glowed green, a soft rumbling could be heard, as she came to life. Her cockpit's door opened slowly with a hiss.  
Heero jumped in and the door slammed shut sealing him inside. Heero's finger flew along the keyboard of Keokat turning things on and making sure she worked properly. The cab lights went on lighting up everything. Heero for the first time got to see just exactly what Ma-ling did in her cab all the time. What he got was a shock.  
There were about five pictures tapped to her cabs wall. One was of him sleeping under a tree, another was of Ma-ling reading a book and being caught unaware of the picture taken, the other three were of the other Gundam pilots. Duo and Wufei talking to each other, Quatre and Trowa playing the violin and flute, and last were of all six of them. Posed in a pile of laughter, or as much as they could muster, they posed for that ridiculous photo just because Ma-ling wanted a picture of her colleagues.  
Heero blinked his eyes a couple of times and continued checking all of Keokat's functions. After feeling they were up to par he grabbed the controls of the Gundam and made it sit up. Keokat moved more fluidly then his own Gundam and the controls were lighter to handle. Sorry Ma-ling i know you hate anyone touching your Gundam but you will in time understand.   
Keokat moved to her feet and checked the crossbow on her arm, making sure it was loaded. Flipping out her metal birdlike wings she took off silently towards the OZ base.  
  
************  
Trowa smiled and nodded his head. He was taller then the last time they met, and his hair was longer. Of course that was two years ago. He would forgive her for not recognizing him right away.  
Trowa's eyes traveled down to Ma-ling's blouse and looked away. She looked down and realized she had three button still undone. Modesty taking over she quickly buttoned it and cleared her throat to get Trowa's attention.  
He turned back and a faint smile crossed his lips. It had been a while since they had met. Things probably haven't changed much.   
"What are you doing here", Ma-ling asked.  
I guess she's not going to apologize for pulling the gun on me. "Have you forgotten, i travel with the circus, I'm sure Duo told you about it."  
"You spoke with Duo."  
"Yes, he was wondering around. He told me that you two had a fight."  
"He did.", Ma-ling shook her head. "What makes it right for him to tell you our problems."  
Trowa shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he's worried about you."  
Ma-ling gave a short laugh. "The day Duo's worried about me, is the day i wear my hair down." Trowa glanced at her brown hair she had in a bun.  
"Trowa, I'm glad you're here but i need to get some different clothes on. Heero and i have a party to go to. So if you could step out of the room."  
Trowa didn't move. "You mean that little base ten miles from here.'  
"I don't know what other base there is", Ma-ling replied getting agitated.  
"Why don't you listen to Heero and stay put."  
"How do you know what Heero said. Did you see him. Trowa, did you talk to him." When Trowa didn't answer, Ma-ling sighed heavily and brushed past the Gundam pilot, to head after Heero, dress or no dress she had a mission.  
"Wait", she heard Trowa call after her. Ma-ling stopped and turned around.  
Trowa dug in his pocket and pulled something out. He held it out palm facing up for Ma-ling to see. He saw her reaction. A mix of surprise and fear formed in her eyes. She placed both hands over her heart and cautiously took a step forward as if afraid of the glittering metal in his hand.  
Trowa patiently waited for Ma-ling to take the object out of his hand. "Heero said you might want this back."  
Ma-ling looked up at Trowa then back at his outstretched hand. She gingerly picked up the little Saturn necklace and remembered....  
  
"Kyodai, wait for me", the eight year old Ma-ling yelled after her brother. He stopped and waited patiently for her at the top of the hill. She quickly scrambled up the hill and stood next to her brother.  
She bit her lower lip at the disobedience they had committed. She and Heero were supposed to stay in their dorm room after lights out but they had snuck out to see the stars of their colony.   
Heero calmly sat down while Ma-ling scanned the sea of stars for her planet. They never got to see the stars anymore because they were always training under Dr. J.   
"Do you see it kyodai", Ma-ling asked impatiently. She bounced with childlike amusement.  
"If you just sit down and watch the stars you will see it", Heero replied in a soft voice.  
Ma-ling sighed and obediently sat down next to her brother. Within seconds she spotted her planet. "I found it kyodai, to the left. Isn't she a   
beautiful planet. Someday you and i are going to visit her and we'll dance on her rings."  
Heero smiled amusingly at his twin, she still hadn't lost her sense of innocence. She still dreamed.  
"Do you think Dr. J will let us train with our Gundams yet, i already know the simulation like the back of your hand."  
"Maybe", Heero answered.   
"Keokat says i am ready", Ma-ling said matter-of-factly.  
"Keokat, who is Keokat."  
"My Gundam. I had to give her a name since she always talks to me. Don't laugh at me Kyodai."  
Heero didn't laugh but his eyes twinkled with delight at his sisters daydreaming. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object.  
"Here Imoto", Heero said pushing his hand out in front of Ma-ling's face. She looked down and a smile spread across her face.  
"Oh Kyodai. It's beautiful, thank you", Ma-ling picked up the Saturn shaped necklace and slipped it over her head. She fingered it and smiled again. "Thank you Kyodai, thank you......  
  
Two weeks ago....  
"You lost it again didn't you", Heero's harsh voice carried to her. Ma-ling was almost kneeling in the mud when he found her.  
"I can't help it, if it falls off. I've fixed it several times.", Ma-ling answered in the same tone. Her hair drenched with the falling rain she searched through the mud for her necklace. It had fallen off in a fight and now she was looking for it.  
Heero crossed his arms and watched his sister pick through the mud. Standing up she sighed. Her brow creased with a sadness that had overtaken her innocence she once possessed. Training had stripped the twins of their humanity. That necklace was the only thing that kept at least one of them half sane.  
"I guess it's really gone", Ma-ling said. Defeated she trudged back to her tent. Heero watched her slip through the tents opening and her lantern flicker out.  
Heero bent down and picked up the metal object concealed by his foot, wiping off the mud, he smiled to himself. He numerous times had told Ma-ling if he found her necklace he would keep it and the only way she would get it back... is if he was dead....  
  
Ma-ling held the necklace in the light. It's fiery red color reflected her brother's future.  
"Heero said you'd know what it meant", Trowa's gentle voice eased through her thoughts.  
"I do", Ma-ling said, she squeezed the small planet in her hand and   
felt it's one sharp edge cut into her skin. "But i won't let it happen." She said in a loud voice surprising Trowa slightly.  
Before he could stop her, Ma-ling again brushed past him and into the hallway. He slowly followed her. He had done his job of stalling her as Heero had asked.  
  
************  
  
Heero slammed against the wall of Keokat's cab as an bomb exploded on her side. Gritting his teeth he pulled back the crossbows string and released a deadly rain of terror on the unsuspecting Leo's. A simple construct of a prehistoric fighting tool with modern age ammo. A perfect combination if he said so himself.  
Releasing another shower of dismay, Heero pressed a button near him igniting all the bombs he had planted earlier. Explosions rang through the base. A unused Leo exploded and careened into a tanker full of plane fuel. It exploded and rocked the base.  
Damn, that's too close to the school, Heero thought. I have to be more careful not to harm the school or it's tenets.   
Firing into a group of Leo's Heero charged into another fight. Running out of ammo and options he wondered if Ma-ling was heading this way.  
I have to hurry.   
  
************  
  
Ma-ling briskly walked down the hall, she would of ran if it wasn't for a couple of kids she saw in front of her. She just about the reached the stairs when the three story school shook with rage.  
The walls shuddered, windows fluctuated in and out before shattering, the floor trembled and groaned and support beams gave way. Ma-ling's feet gave way under her and she stumbled into a small in table that was in the hallway. Her left arm in pain, she gritted her teeth and felt strong arms encircle her waist and bring her to the ground. A body covered hers as chunks of plaster from the ceiling fell on them.  
A minute later it was over. Ma-ling opened her eyes to see Trowa's face two inches from hers. Feeling awkward she lashed out "Comfortable."  
A blush crept up Trowa's cheeks and he quickly stood up pulling Ma-ling with him. She grimaced and clutched her left arm to her chest.  
"You're hurt", Trowa voice held a hint of worry.  
"No. I'm fine, it's just an old injury that's flares up once in a while." Ma-ling reassured the Gundam pilot. She quickly headed over to the two girls who were in front of her and Trowa before the shaking began.  
"Stay with them Trowa", Ma-ling commanded standing up after   
making sure the girls weren't injured. She ran to the stairs and saw they were damaged but they would hold her weight. Running down the steps she saw Duo heading towards her.  
"Are you all right", he asked breathlessly.  
"I'm fine, where's Heero", Ma-ling asked hastily.  
"I don't know, i thought he was with you."  
'No he isn't. I have feeling he's the one behind that explosion." Ma-ling said looking at the black mushroom cloud that formed where the OZ base was. She surveyed the damage the close explosion had caused. Many of the students were fine and wondering around, while the celebrating OZ soldiers were no where to be seen. Probably headed back to base.   
  
************  
  
Keokat groaned as she fell to the ground. Her entire left leg damaged she struggled under Heero's coaxing to stand. Sparking violently she was forced to kneel and keep firing at the closing Leo's. Where are they all coming from. I've at least destroyed fifty of them already, but they just keep coming.   
Keokat's major ammo running out, she was forced to use her beam saber and small ammunition, kept near her head in a small machine gun.  
They still kept coming, too many, i can't fight them all. I won't be taken as a prisoner, i won't this Gundam be used a pawn in Oz's sick games. Heero flicked up a small clear cover, a red button gleamed before him. I won't be taken prisoner. I won't allow it.  
  
************  
  
"I'm going to help Heero, you stay here with Trowa and help out", Ma-ling yelled over her shoulder as she ran for the forest. Pushing through the brush she headed straight towards her Gundam where she kept hidden.  
Slowing to a stop she stood in front of Heero's sleeping Gundam, but not hers. What the- where is....Heero you didn't.   
"You didn't take Keokat", she whispered.   
Why did you take her and not Wing Zero. Ma-ling thought.You now i can't use your Gundam, i just can't. she thought bitterly. I can't, not after what it did to every one else. But Heero needs my help.  
"All right", she shouted. "I'll use you Wing Zero. Open up you monster, get ready for your new pilot."  
  
************  
  
Heero paused, his hand hovered over the red button. He closed his   
eyes, he had exhausted every possible means of escaping, not that he would. The blast will take out the rest of the base and the remaining Leo's without harming the school. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but war. His hand hit the red button, a warning signal rang in the cab's small space, warning him to get out. Heero didn't move. He sat back and closed his eyes again, a voice echoed in his head. Ma-ling's voice. She had a expression she always told him.   
  
All that you are and all that you do... i will always be there for you.  
  
I'm so sorry Ma-ling, i hope you can forgive me. Keokat glowed bright red. Blinding all who looked upon it. In the time it takes for a heart to beat, the time for a breath of air, the time to dream. Heero was gone. Gone.  
  
************  
  
Ma-ling jumped up on Wing Zero and cleared away some of the brush that was in the way of getting into the cockpit when another explosion hit.  
This one was bigger then the first. The whole base went up like a piece of cotton over fire. Ma-ling could see the explosion wave heading right for her. That's coming kind of fast. she thought. Not even having any time to run, she wedged herself under Wing Zero's hand just as the blast of air and debree hit her.  
Ma-ling dug her hands into the earth as the wind tore her hair from it's bun, she felt herself being lifted off the ground and yelled a war cry before wrapping her arms around one of Wing Zero's finger.   
She slammed back to the ground with a thud. Stunned she crawled out of her shelter and stood on shaky feet. She shielded her eyes from the dust that as still flying around and focused them on where the base was at. The base, where is it. Did i get turned around. No, I'm positive that's where the base is at.  
Was, was more like it. The entire base was gone, demolished to nothing but rubble. Ma-ling scanned the bare land for some sort battle or just some movement. Heero where are you, please don't do this to me.   
Ma-ling walked towards the destroyed OZ base in a daze of disbelief and tripped over something buried in the dirt. Sinking to her knees she pulled out a small sheet of metal. Something was tapped on the back, she turned it over and saw a picture.   
No it can't be, The picture was of her and the rest of the Gundam pilots. They had posed for that picture two years ago as a birthday gift for her. She had tapped it to Keokat's cockpit along with other assorted pictures. This piece of twisted shrapnel had come from her Gundam.   
That explosion. That explosion was too big for any planted bombs.   
That explosion was as big as a... No.   
"Heero", Ma-ling whispered in a strangled voice. Her lips trembled and her breath caught in her throat. She felt as if the air around her was pushing on her, suffocating her. Her hands tightened around the mangled piece of Gundanian, the razor sharp edges bitting into her soft skin. She hardly felt the pain, let alone the trickle of blood that ran from her hands.  
"Heero...no", she whispered again.   
Duo looked up and towards the forest as he heard a animalistic howl of pain and torment. What the hell...  
  
ni tsuzuku...  
(To be continued)  
  



	2. Chapter 2

All That You Are and All That You Do**  
**

  
Hey, it's me. O Mighty Wife of Shinigami or O.M.W.O.S for short. Rae and I settled our differences and we agreed to joint custody over the appointed character. (Although I really do own her.)  
Hey, I thought we talked about this, we both own her.  
We did. And we do.  
Liar, I thought you were my best friend. ,,^,, _ ,,^,,  
O_o  
Don't make that face at me. ,,^,, 0 ,,^,,  
Don't cry baka. I'll buy you a banana shake.  
^_^ I love banana shakes. Hey did you just call me a baka.  
*_* - O.M.W.O.S out.  
P.S In case you people are wondering why Ma-ling calls Heero Kyodai, as Heero calls Ma-ling Imoto is because they didn't have names when they were young. And seeing they're Japanese I figured they would speak at least some Japanese.  
Oh.  
I just wanted to clear that up. Continue reading. PLUS thank you Chaos for beta-ing my work.   
  
blah blah' that means the words are italics indicating thought or a quick change of scene.**  
  
**Disclaimer: Gods I wish I owned them but I don't.  
Warnings: AU, new chara, Angst, maybe some OOC (you try writing with a cast of 6 plus extra's and when it's been six months since you've seen a episode of G.W. and you're poor and have no job and no money to buy G.W. on video. Darn you college for sucking up what little money I have.)  
Rated: PG-13 for some violence and cursing.  
Archive: If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.   
Feedback: Hell yeah. Um sorry about my language. It's late. 2:27 to be exact.  
  
  
**CHAPTER 2**  
  
She didn't know how long she laid there, but she new she had to get up. Ma-ling pushed herself into a sitting position and grimaced as a spasm of pain ran down her left arm. Heero.' Still clutching the piece of metal, she forced herself to her feet. Her long hair, undone long ago, fell in a tangled mess around her face.  
  
_Name?'  
Max O'Brien.'_  
  
Pushing her hair back Ma-ling stumbled back to the school in a daze. She still couldn't accept the fact that Heero was gone. He isn't'. She kept expecting to see him running towards her.  
  
_Age?'  
17.'  
_  
a voice echoed her name through the forest.  
she muttered. She looked around as if to see if she had heard her name or dreamed it.  
  
_Any experience in mobile suits?'  
A little sir.'  
_  
the voice called again more frantic then before.  
I'm here Heero, she whispered. I'm here, she yelled. She stumbled in the direction the voice had come from.  
  
Welcome O'Brien to your new home. OZ will be your family from now on.'  
Thank you. I appreciate you letting me stay at the new OZ base.'  
The pleasure is all ours. If Trieze himself sent you here then the honor is ours. Ah officer Bertles perfect timing. See that our new recruit gets settled in.'  
Sir,' the woman of sixteen said saluting the officer. What's your name soldier.'  
Max O'Brien', the boy said saluting. It's a pleasure.'  
  
Shoving her way through a big bush Ma-ling saw Heero running towards her. A sigh of relief washed over her. Not watching where she was going she tripped over a root and sank to her knees. _It's okay now. Heero's here. But why can't I feel him.' _Looking up through her wild hair she now saw clearly who was running before her. Not her beloved brother as she previously thought, but Duo.  
Her mind had played a evil trick on her. Her wall of security crashed and she became what she always feared of becoming. A scared little girl with no big brother to protect her from the monsters.   
Did you see that explosion? Woah, Heero really outdid himself!, Duo said in amazement standing in front of Ma-ling, he held out his hand to help her up.  
Ma-ling's eyes grew misty and she blinked a couple times to clear them. Heero's gone, she simply said, not taking Duo's outstretched hand.  
What. Oh I know. Don't fret baby he'll be back, Duo nonchalantly said. He then quickly realized what he called her. Oops sorry, I forgot.  
Ma-ling shook her head. No, Heero's gone. She held out the piece of Gundanum for Duo to see.  
Duo's smile faded as he looked at the shinning metal in Ma-ling's hand. He quickly looked at Ma-ling then back at the small symbol of death in her hands. You're joking. Please tell me you're joking. Duo almost pleaded but he knew Ma-ling was not one for jokes. He kneeled in front of Ma-ling and gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder. He wasn't quite sure how to comfort her, she had become one of the guys, even Wufei had excepted her as a fellow pilot.  
I guess Heero's death will be easier to handle then Wufei's, Ma-ling finally managed to say without her voice coming out in a whisper. At least, at least Heero didn't die in my arms, I didn't see him suffer. she ran her blood stained hands over face. No matter how much she tried she could not cry, not a drop of love fell from her eye, not even a shed of humanity surfaced. Which had tortured her soul since she was born.  
She felt Duo press his head against hers, she didn't flinch or back away. She accepted his presence, primarily because she needed him as much as he needed her at this point.  
  
*  
  
It's a pleasure? Hm, that's a pretty formal greeting for one simple soldier as yourself, the woman said walking off leaving Max to catch up with her. He did in a instant, which surprised her. Most men gawked over her before realizing she had left them in the dust.  
I'm officer Rae Bertles, in case you get lost I'll help you around the place, the woman said introducing herself over her shoulder. Max followed closely behind her.  
Isn't Rae a boys name?, Max said to himself.  
Rae stopped suddenly causing Max to almost run into her. She whirled around and faced the back haired boy. What did you say?  
I said isn't Ray a boys name, Max repeated again.  
Rae glared at Max through her dark brown eyes. Max noticed if she turned her head just a little to the left or right her eyes appeared almost black in the darkened hallway. Her long brown hair was swept in a braid, which reminded Max of.  
So it does. But isn't Max also short for Maxine?, Rae said placing a hand on her slender hip. Huh, I must be wrong. Follow me Max, your room is down the hall.  
Max found himself crossing his arms in wonder at the girl, then quickly realized she was leaving him in the background. He took after her, through the twisted maze of hallways through Oz's secret barge, which was a marvel, seeing they had managed to construct in space, without any implications of there ever being one.  
All right here you go, O'Brien, Rae said, showing him a door. This will be your master suite, everything you need or could ever desire is in this room. Wake up is at five, breakfast at 5:30 at the mess hall. If you're late you don't eat. You will began training right away so I expect you get to bed early. Rae motioned towards the door. Good night and good luck, new recruits don't last very long here.  
Why is that, Max asked opening the door.  
Come to practice and you'll find out, Rae called over her shoulder smirking.   
Max watched the girl leave then headed into his master suite' and looked around. A small room consisting of a bed and nothing more, except for some drawers that were stuck in the wall.  
I left earth for this. I've had worse.' Max ran a hand through his hair and looked at it. That stupid hair dye wasn't working,' he thought noticing the black smudge across his hand. Two days of this and he already was having second thoughts. Two weeks, that's how long I have to be here. Then I can go back.'  
_  
_*_  
  
_How is she. Duo jumped at the sound of Trowa's voice, knocking his schoolwork to the floor. He cursed as he bent down to retrieve it.  
Dammit Trowa, don't do that, Duo said bitterly shuffling his paper work into a untidy stack.  
Do what, Trowa's indifferent voice said as he settled himself on the couch that was provided in the study room of the school. Trowa had opted to stick around the school, even though he would be leaving in a couple of weeks with the circus, so he hadn't bothered signing up for school. Ma-ling and Duo had appeared an hour after Duo went looking for her in the forest. She walked right past him without looking up, and into the school, leaving Duo with the burden of telling Trowa what happened.  
Duo muttered under his breath as he sat heavily into the chair he previously sat before. He looked at his work in his lap and let them slid to the floor again. He didn't feel like doing it anyways. He leaned back in his chair and ran his hands over his face as if to wake himself up a little more.  
It had been two days and Ma-ling had appointed herself sick to get out of school so she could be by herself. She hadn't left her room since and she wouldn't allow Trowa or Duo anywhere near her. They didn't even know if she'd eaten.  
You know Trowa you don't have to stick around, Duo said staring at the ceiling. He got no response which wasn't unusual with Trowa.  
You know I think she's took Wufei's death a lot better then Heero's, Duo said glancing sideways at Trowa, that got an answer from him.  
Without looking up Trowa replied. Wufei wasn't her brother. Wufei was an idiot to not trust.  
Ah trust that's brings back so many memories, Duo said in a mocked thoughtful tone. His emotions had switched so fast that Trowa wasn't sure if Duo had even noticed he did. Hiding behind a mask Duo was just like him, except he was a lot better at it then Duo.  
  


*  


  
How come you don't talk to me anymore Ma-ling.'  
Because you're not really here.  
Yes I am, I'm here, in your heart.'  
Don't talk to me anymore!  
But you and I always talk. We're best friends. We share each other secrets.'  
I'm too old for this kind of stuff. I think it's time I put away this childish manner.  
But Duo always talks to Deathscythe.'  
Well I'm not Duo. Besides he's too friendly, always smiling. Makes me sick.  
I'm happy, do I make you sick.'  
No, you don't.  
Then why do want to get rid of me.'  
Because I want to be left alone, that's why!are you still thereFine! leave then. I don't need you. I don't need anyone.  
Ma-ling's eyes fluttered open and found herself on her bed. She sat up and groaned as her arm protested being leaned on. She pulled her knees to her chin and sat against the wall. Her messy hair had put back into a somewhat bun and she still wore her school uniform.  
What I'm I supposed to do now Heero? Huh? Do you expect me to just go on with my life and act like this didn't happen. Well Heero. You seem to have all the answers and yet you cant answer mine.'  
Ma-ling sighed and her stomach growled. She ignored it and continued on with her speech.  
You could of prevented this Heero. If only you had taken Wing Zero he would been able to tell you your future. You could of escaped death once again. Why did this time make it any different. Why Heero? Did you know you were going to die? Is that why you went by yourself. You were afraid I would follow you into your journey of darkness. How dare you decide my approaching destruction. If I were meant to die along side you then so be it.'  
Ma-ling stood to her feet and grabbed her gun. She placed the circular barrel to her temple. Closing her eyes she squeezed the trigger  


  
*  


  
Maybe one of us should go check on her again, Duo said trying to balance a pencil on his lip.   
Go ahead, Trowa answered not lifting his head. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.  
Me. I was sort of hoping you would take the initiative. Since you being the oldest and all.  
Trowa made a soft grunting sound, one Duo wasn't sure if it was a laugh or a scolding.  
Fine, I'll do it. I'm not scared. Duo said standing up, he stretched and rubbed his back.  
I never said that.  
Yeah, but you're thinking it. See I know how you clowns think. Duo grabbed his work and headed out of the study room.  
Trowa's voice called out.  
Duo turned around and caught they flying object Trowa tossed him. He looked at it and frowned. What do I want with this.  
I figured I'd give it back. Ma-ling might want to shoot you when you bother her.  
Oh. Ha, Ha, Ha, Duo shot out sarcastically, still he tucked the ammo clip in his pocket and headed up the flight of stairs.  
  


*  


  
Ma-ling opened her eyes and realized she wasn't dead. She squeezed the trigger of her gun again and nothing happened.   
_Trowa_.'  
Ma-ling's blood boiled. She shook with rage, even though Trowa hadn't meant to, he had prevented her from meeting her brother in death.  
Fueled with anger she threw her gun at the window causing it to shatter, just like her life, into thousands of pieces and fall to the ground below.  
She took a step towards the broken window and smiled. She wouldn't need her gun after all.  
  


*  


  
Walking up the second flight of stairs Duo heard a crashing sound. What the?'He quickened his pace and headed to Ma-ling's room. A couple girls were standing in the hallway. One of them spotted Duo and waved him over.  
Hello ladies, he said making his way over to them.   
They smiled, giggled, and poked each other as Duo stood in front of them. What are you doing here. This is the girls dorm rooms. one of them said shyly.  
I just came to see how Ma-ling was doing. That's some nasty bug she caught.  
It's probably because she spends so much time taking walks in the forest, another one said. The other girls nodded their heads in agreement.  
I wonder what she does out there, a blond girl said.  
Who knows, Duo said shrugging his shoulders. Will I gotta go see Ma-ling. I'll talk to you all later.  
The girls giggled and nodded their heads.  
Hey Duo. Duo turned around at the call of his name. When Ma-ling get transferred to the new school Heero got shipped to, tell her to tell him we're sorry he had to leave so suddenly like that.  
Sure ladies, Duo gave a wave while still walking down the hall. The girls giggled again and headed down the stairs._  
_ _Geeze they're all the same._' Duo thought as he knocked on the door of Ma-ling's room. He didn't get an answer. Hey open up Ma-ling. It's me. Still no response. Look you're gonna have to come out sooner or later. And sooner is better. Don't make me come in there. he then added in a quiet voice. And I have your ammo clip so you can't shoot me.  
Fine I'm coming in, hope you're decent. he turned the knob and pushed the door open. It banged against something and stopped two inches. Duo pushed a little harder. Something was definitely in the way. Something big. Something the size of, oh I don't know, a bed.   
Ma-ling had shoved her bed against the door to keep anyone from coming in and stopping her. She shivered as the wind blew around her. Stepping onto the windows ledge she leaned against the wall and looked out at the open vastness. Ma-ling gave her necklace a squeeze and slipped it over her head. She smiled and looked down. _Three stories up should do the trick.'  
_Ma-ling! What are you doing?, Duo yelled shoving his weight against the door. It gave a little but not enough to get through. Ma-ling answer me!  
Ma-ling looked back up at the sky. She no longer heard Duo yelling or the sound of the door breaking. She only heard her brother calling her home.  
Duo rammed his shoulder one last time at the door and it moved enough for him to get through. Squeezing through the tiny space he crawled over the bed and stumbled to the other side. Standing up he saw her.  
he called cautiously as he took a step towards the woman on the ledge. What are you doing?  
I'm doing what I should of done two days ago. Go away Duo. You don't want to see this, Ma-ling answered in a far away tone.  
Don't do this, killing yourself wont bring Heero back.  
I know but it'll bring me to him. Ma-ling said looking down at the ground.  
Heero wouldn't want you to end your life over him. Duo said, edging closer to Ma-ling. Ten stepsseven stepfive steps. He doesn't want your life to end up like his.You're alive and that's what he wanted. Duo was right behind Ma-ling, he reached a hand out. Please come down. I don't want to have to come after you.  
Ma-ling turned her glassy eyes to Duo. Her entire body shook and he was afraid she was going to fall off. He reached further until his hand brushed against hers. She looked down at his hand and slowly reached for it. Grasping her hand Duo led her back into the room. As soon as her feet touched the ground her legs gave way and Duo cradled her against him. She no longer was the lethal, killing, warrior she once posed as, but as a woman who needed to be loved. But Duo wasn't the one who could give that love. There was only one man who could give that kind of love, and right now he wasn't here.  
  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

All That You Do and All That You Are  


  
Guess who. No, not Santa, bakayaro. It's O.M.W.O.S (The crowd goes wild) Thank you, thank you. Chapter three is finally up. And everyone rejoice. Hurrah! ^_^ I so happy.   
^_^ - my neko says ohayo. Her name is Mocha-chan.   
O_o  
Shut up Rae.  
^o^  
I said be quiet.  
^O^  
Baka.  
-_-  
^_^ - O.M.W.O.S out**  
  
**blah blah' that means the words are italics indicating thought or a quick change of scene.**  
**  
Thank you Chaos for beta-ing my work. Kami know's I need help.  
  
Disclaimer: Gods I wish I owned them but I don't.  
Warnings: AU, New Chara's, a tiny bit of Angst, maybe some OOC (you try writing with a cast of 6 plus supporting actors plus extra's and when it's been six months since you've seen a episode of G.W. and you're poor and have no job and no money to buy G.W. on video. Darn you college for sucking up what little money I have.)  
Rated: PG-13 for cursing and violence.  
Archive: If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.   
Feedback: Hell yeah. Um sorry about my language. It's late. 3:52 to be exact.  
  
  
**CHAPTER 3 **  
  
Trowa scratched his head and watched out of the corner of his eye yet another kid walk by, stop, look at him strangely then continue. Trowa looked down to see if he had spilled something on him or his fly was open. No. Then why was everyone staring at him. Then it clicked. He wasn't wearing the school's mandatory uniform, just a pair of jeans and a navy blue shirt, along with a pair of worn shoes. 'It doesn't matter, I don't even go to this school,' he thought. He looked at his watch then up at the stairs. 'Duo has been gone a while. I hope Ma-ling didn't really shoot him. Maybe I will go check on them' Trowa decided. He quickly got to his feet and walked around the couch towards the stairs and ran right smack into a boy.  
"Oof," came the surprised voice as the boy landed on his butt. Trowa would of continued on his way not even giving the boy a second thought when he noticed the  
color of the boys hair. There was only one kid that had that blond color.  
"Quatre?"  
The blond boy looked up, recognition crossed his face, and he grinned despite sitting on the floor. Trowa helped him to his feet and apologized.  
"It's good to see you again, Trowa," Quatre said shaking hands with the taller boy. "What's it been, two years now? How are Catherine and Heavyarms?"  
"They're both fine," Trowa said. "What are you doing here?"  
"I got a message from Heero a day ago, asking me to join him, Ma-ling, you, and Duo in a mission to destroy an OZ base. But by the time I arrived the base was already gone. So what happened? Duo couldn't wait to blow something up." Quatre laughed.  
"You mean you don't know.," Trowa said quietly.  
"Know what?"  
"Sit down Quatre", Trowa ordered. Puzzled, Quatre obeyed and sat on the couch's arm. 'This isn't going to be easy. Quatre will take this a lot harder then I  
or Duo did. Just blurting it out isn't going to help either, the way Duo told me. '   
Trowa took a deep breath. "There's something I gotta tell you."  
  


*  


  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay."  
"Yes!"  
"Are you sure not going to drown or something, Ma-ling?"  
'No, Duo," an irritated Ma-ling said. She frowned her annoyance at the Gundam pilot. After coming to in Duo's arms she remembered nothing she did and Duo wasn't telling her anything. He kindly suggested she take a bath to relax and take his room for the day until they fixed her broken window.   
Weary she accepted his offer, only after making sure he would leave her alone. But now he almost followed her into the girls bathroom asking her if she was all right.  
"I'll get you something to eat and leave it in the room", Duo said standing in the doorway.  
"I'm not hungry", Ma-ling said closing the door.  
Duo stopped the door with his foot. "I'm going to get you something to eat and leave it in the room." he said slowly and forcefully.  
"Fine", Ma-ling muttered kicking his foot out of the way and closing the door in his face.  
"Stubborn, ungrateful," Duo mumbled under his breath.  
"I heard that," Ma-ling shouted from behind the closed door.  
"Good," Duo yelled back. He jammed his hands into his pockets and marched down the hall. He heard a door open and a boy's head peeked out of a room. "What are you looking at?" Duo said menacingly at the boy as he passed by.  
  


*  


  
"God," Quatre muttered sliding off the arm and onto the couch's cushion. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Why did he do it Trowa."  
"I don't know. Maybe he didn't want to be captured. Maybe he didn't want his Gundam used as a tool for OZ. Maybe he just stopped caring and decided to die right  
there and then." Quatre looked up and Trowa could see his eyes shinning with tears that threatened to fall. He shook his head again, making a tear slip from his eye. "Heero wouldn't just kill himself. He may be stubborn but not stupid."  
Trowa sank his body into the couch next to Quatre and stared at the ground. He never really knew Heero. Just meet a couple of times when they shared a mission. Their first mission together was two years ago. And that wasn't a pleasant experience. Bringing all six Gundam pilots together and expecting them to just get along. What were their commanders thinking? "Heero was stupid if he didn't think what his actions would do to the rest of us."  
Quatre's brow scrunched up at Trowa's words. 'The rest of....' "Oh gosh... Ma-ling. Where is she, is she here", his words quick and tinted with worry.  
"She's here. At the school. Duo's checking up on her right now", Trowa said calmly.   
'I hope she doesn't shoot him.' Quatre thought to himself. "How is she."  
Trowa shrugged his shoulders. He was about to say something when a loud voice boomed from the stairs. "Hey! Quatre my man. Long time no see."  
Quatre turned his head to see Duo heading their way. He smiled at the bubbly personality Duo always carried with him. Quatre stood and exchanged handshakes with the fellow Gundam pilot. "How are you Duo."  
"Me? I'm fine. Despite all that's happened." Duo then looked at Trowa. ".He does know right."  
"Trowa told me everything", Quatre said quietly. The three boys were silent for a moment, but that didn't last long with Duo.  
"Well as much as I want to sit here and mourn I have to get to the kitchen and get Ma-ling something to eat."  
"How is she", Trowa asked.  
'She tried to kill herself by throwing herself out of a window.' "She's great. A little pissed at me, but what's new. She's taking a bath right now and after that she's staying at my room until someone fix's her window."  
"Staying at your room", Trowa started.  
"Until someone fix's her window?", Quatre finished.  
Duo looked at both of them. "Yeah, she got mad and threw her gun out her window. What, does that surprise you."  
"Well at least she didn't shoot you." Quatre said.  
"Why does everyone think she's trying to shoot me?" Duo said throwing his hands into the air.  
"Because she's already tried several times." Trowa said.  
"Oh yeah, name one."  
"Remember the time you shot Heero by accident, she tried to get you there. And the time you tried to sneak into her Gundam. And then there was the time you-", Quatre's list was interrupted by an cross Duo.  
"I said one." he grumbled. "And what are you smirking at clown?"  
  
After slamming the door in Duo's face Ma-ling set to work cleaning herself up. 'What was I thinking, locking myself in that room. Did I think I was going to accomplish something?' She thought walking towards the separate room for bathing.   
Passing by the long line of sinks she glimpsed at the stuff the other girls had piled around them. Soaps, makeup, lotions, perfumes, a whole lot of hair care products, never mind the stuff the girls put in their hair for decorations. That wasn't counting the necessities like a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a brush for your hair. That's pretty much what Ma-ling had on her sink, that and some deodorant.  
Ma-ling shook her head at the waste these girls made. Grabbing a towel she opened the bathing room door and picked the closest tub. She sat on the edge and turned on the water. She knew school was in so she wouldn't be bothered by the other girls asking her about Heero.   
Standing up she stretched and slipped out of her school uniform, she threw the clothes into a pile on the floor. She quickly undid her hair from it's bun and placed the black piece of cloth lovingly onto a chair. 'It's funny how much a piece of torn cloth can mean the world to you.'  
Standing in front of a full length she studied her body. She had grown thin this past month and her ribs stuck out a little bit. Still she had managed to keep her curvy shape by not eating all that junk food that was out there. Well at least I have some muscles left.' She raised an arm to prove her point. She turned around and studied her backside. 'I think it's getting bigger.' Suddenly she realized what she was doing.  
"What do I care what my body looks like?", Ma-ling said outloud. She then remembered the water and turned it off. Steam rose from the tub as Ma-ling slipped  
into it. The scalding water stung her skin but she didn't care. Until she placed her hands into the water only did she bit her lip.  
She looked at her hands then at the deep cuts that refused to heal. She still had that piece of metal in her room, tucked away under her mattress. Holding her breath she went under the water. 'What am I going to do,' the little girl asked. 'You know what you have to do,' the soldier side answered her. 'Heero was a casualty in war. It happens. You have to continue on with your missions. You are to destroy OZ first. Then you can worry about Heero.' Her lungs burning Ma-ling resurfaced for air. She sat up and pushed her hair back and pulled her knees to her chin, only then did she notice she still wore the Saturn necklace. She looked at the blood red coloring and the swirls of gold and silver that were the rings.  
'Someday you and I are going to visit her and we'll dance on her rings.'  
A foolish child's dream. Heero never told her that visiting the planet would be impossible because of the vicious storms that constantly circled the planet. Yet Heero never popped her dream of visiting Saturn. She later learned about the neighboring planets. Ma-ling accepted the facts and never spoke of it again. 'I will wear you. I will never take you off. The day I die is the day Heero and I will visit you, little planet.' Ma-ling thought as she grabbed the soap.  
  


*  


  
"Hey can I get some food over here", Duo yelled at the server.  
"Wait your turn kid", the man yelled back.  
Duo mumbled something under his breath and turned to Quatre. "We've been waiting, what twenty minutes, and they still ain't ready."  
"Relax Duo," the Arabian said smiling. "You're not going to starve."  
"Ah, we should have taken Trowa's offer and eaten with him and Catherine."  
"Trowa needs some time to himself. He's hurting even though he doesn't show it."  
"We all are Quatre. Some of us more then the others and some for different reasons. Hey! Are you guys ready yet." Duo yelled again.  
"Keep your shirt on. Dinner isn't for another half an hour."  
Duo pouted and sulked over to a table. Quatre shook his head and followed his friend. Both sitting down they noticed a couple of girls at the end table staring at them. Immediately Duo regained his composure and smiled at the girls which sent them into a flurrying of giggles and whispering.  
Quatre leaned his chin on hands. "Well at least we know you haven't changed much."  
"I can't help it if the ladies like the god of Death", Duo said not turning his head from the girls.   
Quatre smiled and looked out the window. It was such a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Funny how life is like a friend. A friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out. Quatre sat up, his chair scrapping along the floor catching Duo's attention.  
"Hey, Quatre you all right?"  
"No. But I'm not the one you should be worried about. I'm going to go get Ma-ling something to eat. I'll see you later."  
"All right, but be careful. Trust me."  
  
TBC  
  



	4. Chapter 4

All That You Are and All That You Do   


  
Konnichi wa from O.M.W.O.S. and Rae. ^_^   
Say hi Ototo. ^0^ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaAAAaaAAAAAAAA  
0_o  
O.M.W.O.S. walks up to her earth ototo and hits him over the head with her fan.   
Now say hi Ototo.  
*_*  
Ototo?  
*_*  
Oh my goddess you killed Ototo, you bakayaro.  
0_o  
*_*  
-_-  
O.M.W.O.S. out**  
**  
Disclaimer: Gods I wish I owned them but I don't.  
Warnings: AU, new chara, Angst, maybe some OOC (you try writing with a cast of 6 plus extra's and when it's been six months since you've seen a episode of G.W. and you're poor and have no job and no money to buy G.W. on video. Darn you college for sucking up what little money I have.)  
Rated: PG-13 for some violence and cursing.  
Archive: If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.   
Feedback: Hell yeah. Um sorry about my language. It's late. 2:27 to be exact.  
  
Thank you Chaos for beta-ing my work. Kami know's I need it.  
  
  
**CHAPTER 4**  
  
Wrapping a towel around her body Ma-ling unplugged the tub and stepped out. She watched the water swirl around in a whirlpool effect as it went down the drain. 'It's good I took a bath, it did wonders for my arm. It doesn't hurt as much.' She moved her left arm in a slow circle and felt her muscles scream in agony, yet not a single emotion raised to the surface. She hummed a soft tune as she dried her hair with a towel.  
  


If it's worth while, then it's worth a few blows,  
Worth a few setbacks, and worth a few bruises;  
If it's worth while-and it is, I suppose-  
It's worth keeping on, through the first struggle loses.  


  
Ma-ling stopped in the middle of the song. 'Where did I hear that song from. Ah, what do I care about a song.' Deep down she remembered where that song came from  
and she would never sing it again. She just didn't have it in her anymore.   
Grabbing her new uniform she quickly put it on and was putting her hair back into a bun when she stopped. She twisted slightly and looked at her brown hair in the mirror. 'It's getting too long, I can hardly put it up anymore.' She thought looking at the end of her which rested just at her waist.   
She looked around and spotted some scissors on a nearby sink. snatching them she measured her hair and began to cut. Three minutes later her hair was three inches below her shoulders. She didn't mess with her bangs, even though they were in her eyes, they reminded her of her brothers.  
'Long hair never did belong in a battle.' Ma-ling bent over the sink and gripped its sides causing her shorter hair to fall around her face. She closed her eyes and remembered Heero telling her long hair never belonged in a battle...  
  
~*~^~*~  
At age seven, the twins were ready for combat simulations. Heero and Ma-ling stood straight as a rod waiting for their instructions from Dr. J. While waiting a couple of drunken mechanics stumbled into the hanger and towards the two small children.  
"Well, looky here", one of them said with a strong slurring of words. "A couple of teenyboppers waiting to be trained to be good little monkeys.' he laughed like a horse while his friends joined in with their own kind laughter.  
Heero and Ma-ling stared straight ahead, not even glancing at the drunks. "Hey you. I'm talking to you. You two are going to be the pilots of our Gundams. Ha, you can barely see over the dash board, let alone use a bike without training wheels." he laughed again still heading their direction.  
When he had finally made his way over to them he let out a loud belch and scratched himself in front of Ma-ling who closed her eyes in disgust.  
"Hey, what's the matter, little baby, your mommy ain't here to change your diapers."  
Ma-ling opened her eyes and mumbled under her breath "You're drunk. Go home."  
"Eh! What did you say to me girly. Or should I say baby." Ma-ling squared her little shoulders but remained focused at the wall in front of her. Heero remained the same also. "Hey, little baby, I'm talking to you" the man said spitting slightly on Ma-ling. Ma-ling clenched her hands into little fists but kept them at her side. Suddenly the man reached out and grabbed a hold of her long lose hair and gave a yank pulling the seven year old towards him.   
"Why don't you respect your elders when they're talking to you? Huh, maybe the words ain't gettin to your brain, maybe you've got too much hair. I can take care of that." he again yanked Ma-ling around by her hair.  
"Dr. J shouldn't we stop them, he could seriously hurt her, a personal said from across the hanger.  
"No. Lets see how one reacts when the other is in trouble." Dr. J replied.  
The pain was intense but Ma-ling didn't cry out. She screamed her anger and tried to hit the man, which only seemed to make him laugh even harder. He grabbed a pocket knife from one of his buddies and flicked the sharp blade out. Ma-ling's eyes saw it and she whirled around and sank her teeth into the mans hand.  
The drunken man howled and tried to shake the girl lose. Releasing his hold on her, she took the opportunity to escape, while taking a piece of him with her. The man uttered a string of foul language that no longer made Ma-ling's ears burn. Blood oozed from his wound and he grimaced in pain as he held a hand over it.  
"You little bitch, he spat. He swung his good hand around intending to hit the girl but Ma-ling dropped to the floor. He grabbed a wrench from a nearby table and was about to hit Ma-ling when a shot rang out.  
The wrench fell from the mans hand and he stumbled to his knees. Blood poured from his shoulder, where a bullet made a nice little home. Ma-ling turned around and saw Heero pointing a gun at the man. He stood in front of her as a shield. He kept the gun trained on the man withering in pain.  
"God dammit, get him", the man yelled in pain. The other two men advanced on the boy but quickly backed up as the gun was turned on them.  
"I will shoot anyone who comes any closer", Heero said in a soft but deadly tone. "Don't make me repeat my actions." Ma-ling looked up at her brother but  
quickly cast her eyes down as he frowned at her. She knew she should have had her gun with her, but she left it in her room.  
"Excellent work, dear boy. Excellent work", Dr. J's voice said from behind them. Heero whirled around and faced the Dr. with his gun. He quickly holstered it and stood at attention. Ma-ling scrambled to her feet and stood next to her brother.  
"You pathetic fools", Dr. J said at the drunken men. "Go get yourself cleaned up." The two uninjured men helped their bleeding friend up and carried him to the sick bay.   
Dr. J turned his attention back to the twins. He reached out with his clawed hand and grabbed a hold of Ma-ling's long hair. "This has caused you a lot of trouble. It'll have to come off." He saw her eyes react but her face held no emotion. "Unless you find a way to take care of it."  
Before Ma-ling could say anything she heard a loud ripping sound next to her. Heero ripped a piece of cloth from his shirt end and handed it wordlessly to  
Ma-ling. She accepted the black material and put her hair into a bun.  
"Well now. Shall we get on with our training. Follow me." Dr. J said walking towards a door.The twins followed behind.   
"You know long hair doesn't belong in battle." Heero whispered to Ma-ling.  
"I know kyodai, I know."  
  
Gathering her wet hair into a bun Ma-ling threw her clothes into a bag marked with her name and room number and shoved it into a chute that went to the basement of the school. There it would be washed and pressed and ready for her the next day. She hated this kind of star treatment, but this was what the school did, so Ma-ling went along with it.  
Glancing in the mirror one last time, she left the bathroom just as dinner was being served. Kids were milling around the halls as Ma-ling pushed her way down the stairs and towards the boys dorm rooms. 'Which one is it. Brooks, Dorn, Regier, Serrano, ah Maxwell. 'She opened the door marked 'Maxwell' and slipped inside before any one saw her.  
Inside the room were two beds and two dressers. Luckily Duo didn't have a roommate so Ma-ling didn't have to worry about pesky boys. No sooner had she sat on the bed did she hear a knock on the door. "I told you Duo, I don't want to talk."  
"Hello, Ma-ling Yuy", a voice said on the other side of the door.  
Ma-ling's eyes widened and she stood. 'Quatre.' She placed a hand over her mouth. 'Oh God, Quatre is that you.'  
"It's me Quatre. I brought you something to eat. May I come in."  
'Quatre.' Memories came flooding back. Ma-ling shook her head. 'Oh Quatre, how I missed you. Please help me, hold me, I need you. Too many memories, too many sad memories.'  
"No. I'm... not...dressed.", Ma-ling managed to say without her voice cracking.  
"All right", came the hesitant reply. "I'll just leave it at the door. I'll be downstairs with Duo if you need me."  
Ma-ling could hear the remorse in his voice and she tried to keep herself from running out the room to him. She heard Quatre's retreating footsteps and leaned against the door, waiting for them to fade. When they did she opened the door a crack and saw a tray of food. Hunger finally overtaking her she grabbed a sandwich and quickly retreated back into the room, but not before Quatre caught a glimpse of her  
while he walked down the stairs.  
  


*  


  
"All right, but be careful. Trust me", a precarious Duo said.  
Quatre stared at him funny then continued his way towards where the cafeteria lunch line was supposed to start. No one was there so he stepped up to the counter.  
"Excuse me", he called out.  
A woman made her way to the counter from the kitchen. "I'm sorry dinner isn't ready yet."  
Oh I know that, my friend was here already asking. But I was wondering, you see my friend Ma-ling Yuy is very sick and she can't come out of her room. I was wondering if maybe you had some sandwiches made, I could take it up to her. I'm awful worried about her." Quatre used one of his honey grins.  
The woman smiled back. "Well I can't see why not. Hang on a sec, let me see what we have. Ah ha. We have a couple of tuna sandwiches. Will that do?"  
"That'll be great, thanks." Quatre said putting the two sandwiches on a tray.  
"It's good to see kids like you worried about their friends."  
Quatre smiled and nodded his thank you. He quickly grabbed a carton of milk and headed back towards the stairs, passing by Duo and the girls again. He saw Duo had edged closer to the girls and were talking to them, Quatre rolled his eyes and continued on his way. Walking up the stairs he saw a girl head into a room, her back was turned so he didn't see who it was. Strolling down the hallway he looked for Duo's room. 'Graben, Hudson, Ketscher, Lockwood, ah Maxwell. Here it is'. Quatre shifted the tray to one hand and knocked on the door. A cross voice answered him.  
"I told you Duo, I don't want to talk." he heard Ma-ling 's voice say.  
Quatre tried to keep his emotions in check. "Hello Ma-ling Yuy," he said a steady voice. 'Remember me.' "It's me Quatre, I brought you something to eat. May I come in?" 'Please. It's been too long for old friends.'  
"No, I'm not dressed", he heard her voice reply weakly. A lousy excuse, but he accepted it for now.  
"All right. I'll just leave it at the door. I'll be downstairs with Duo if you need me." he said, setting the tray by the door. He straightened and placed his hand on the door. After a moment which seemed like an eternity he left and headed back down the stairs. A door opening caught his attention and he turned around and saw a small delicate hand reach out and grab a sandwich, the door closed immediately afterwards, as  
if afraid of what may be on the outside. Sighing, Quatre proceed the rest of the way. Walking down two flights of stairs he began to talk to himself.  
'My dear Ma-ling. Do you not remember me. I was the one who left you. Left you to yourself. I was a fool then, a child. I've done some growing up. Please, will you come out of your shell and talk to me. I'm so sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to. Ma-ling... I'm sorry.'  
"Hey Quatre, better get in line or you'll never get anything to eat", Duo's loud voice yelled at him. Quatre looked up and realized he was standing in the middle of the cafeteria. Blushing slightly he stood in line behind Duo who was eying the pie that was on the counter.  
"So, you came out alive."  
"Huh."  
"Earth to Quatre. I said you came out alive. She didn't bite your head off." Duo said.  
"I didn't get to see her. She wouldn't let me in the room. So I put the food by her door and left."  
"You mean you didn't talk to her. Geeze I would of just let myself in. My door doesn't lock you know." Duo said walking backwards.  
"I would never invade her privacy. She probably doesn't feel like talking anyways. I wouldn't."  
"Yeah, you're Mr. Polite. Always worried about others. Hey, come on people this isn't a stopping zone. I'm hungry, get a move on." Duo said impatiently at the slow moving line. He turned back to Quatre. "So when did you get here anyways."  
"A couple hours ago. I got a message fromfrom Heero asking me to join you guys on a mission. I guess I was a little too late. I was supposed to sign up at this school and meet you, Ma-ling and Heero for a briefing. Trowa would come later. But when I got here the Principle said I was already signed up and that they were waiting my arrival. I just got settled in when I saw Trowa in the study hall. He filled me in on what has happened." Quatre said walking through the line. He grabbed some food they were serving, not really paying attention to what he had, and followed Duo to a table.  
"That's strange. I got a mission report saying pretty much the same thing. Except it wasn't from Heero." Duo plunked himself into a chair and dug into his meal.  
"Heywhere you keepingSandrock." Duo said between mouthfuls of food. "He's close, Quatre said staring at Duo who seemed to be enjoying his meal quite voraciously. He looked down at his food and saw that he had picked up a plate of lasagna and suddenly didn't feel very hungry.  
"You gonna eat that?" Duo asked hopefully.  
Quatre pushed his plate towards the starving American. "No, go ahead."  
"Thanks pal, Duo said as he devoured the rest of his meal and started on Quatre's.  
"Don't you ever eat?" Quatre asked inquisitively.   
"Not when you're on the run and fighting. That reminds me, how many missions have you had when we all split up two years ago."  
"Not that many. Do you think OZ is giving up. There don't seem to be many base's left."  
"I noticed that too. Do you think we could actually finish this war by the end of the year. It's the end of July right.  
"Yeah."  
"So, I think we could actually do it." Duo pushed his empty plate away. "Oh man, just the thought of not fighting. I don't know, makes me kind of glad, but then what'll become of Deathscythe." suddenly Duo became quiet. "Hey Quatre."  
"Yeah Duo," Quatre said.  
"I was wondering. You know Ma-ling took over my room until they get her window fixed. And well I ah"  
"You were wondering if you could bunk with me."  
"Yeah, I uh don't want to"  
"Invade Ma-ling's privacy."  
"Right."  
"Sure, but you get the floor."  
  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

All That You Are and All That You Do  


  
Oh look. OMWOS's writing in school again.  
Be quiet Rae _  
Better pay attetion.  
Shut up baka. #_  
You're missing the English homework.  
IUp.   
OMWOS grows leathery wings, eyes turn green and she produces a scythe from out of no where. She laughs hysterically and swings her weapon of destruction in the air.  
*Tap* *Tap*  
OMWOS turns around. Eyes widen. (Major Sweat Drop Scene)  
Ha.Ha. Oi Miss B. How are you doing on this wonderful and glorious day.  
*Two minutes later*  
OMWOS is standing outside her classroom, holding two buckets of water. Grumbling to herself.  
Rae is inside classroom laughing and pointing through the window at our poor misunderstood Goddess.  
-_- OMWOS out Grr. (mumbles to herself about a bloody revenge)  
  
blah blah' that means the words are italics indicating thought or a quick change of scene.**  
**  
Thank you Chaos for beta-ing my work. Kami know's I need help.  
  
Disclaimer: Gods I wish I owned them but I don't.  
Warnings: AU, New Chara's, Angst?, maybe some OOC (you try writing with a cast of 6 plus supporting actors plus extra's and when it's been six months since you've seen a episode of G.W. and you're poor and have no job and no money to buy G.W. on video. Darn you college for sucking up what little money I have.)  
Rated: PG-13 for cursing and violence.  
Archive: If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.   
Feedback: Hell yeah. No, I'm not going to apologize for my language, it's about time I cursed freely without fear of being reprimanded by Peter. Just because you're trying to kick the habit doesn't mean I can't let an occasional Kuso (Japanese for da*n) or a Shiza (German for sh*t) slip out.  
**  
**  
**CHAPTER 5**   
  
For a moment he forgot who, and where, he was, but then Max opened his eyes and remembered. He glanced at his watch. 5 o'clock right on the button. He sat up from his bed and swung his feet to the floor. He didn't sleep a wink last night, but that didn't get to him. He could go without sleep for days if necessary. Max rubbed the back of his neck and stood up. He grabbed his clothes he had flung over a chair the night before and put them on. Slipping into his shoes, he opened his door and headed down the hallway that lead towards the mess hall.  
Passing by a window he stopped and looked out, allowing himself for a moment he got lost in the sea of stars. In the distance Max could make out the rings of Saturn. It amazed him OZ could build a base as big as a colony way out here and keep it a secret. Glancing back down at his watch, he saw the time. He wasted enough time messing around and continued on his way.  
Standing in the doorway of the mess hall the buzz of activity stopped as every pair of eyes fell upon him. Men, woman, and even some kids his age stared at him as if he carried some sort of disease.   
Max saw someone stand up and head in his direction. It was that girl Rae Bertles. She wore a green tank top and a pair of army regulation pants. Her hair was still in a braid, but Max could see streaks of fiery red woven with her brown hair. As soon as the girl made her way to Max he quickly saluted her.  
Put your arm down O'Brien, nobody cares about that stuff at the mess hall. Only when there is a higher ranking officer do you do that here, Rae said not returning the salute. Come on lets get you something to eat, we're off to train after this. I said you could put you're arm down O'Brien.  
Sorry ma'am, but at this specific time and place you are the higher ranking officer in this room. So I must salute you. Max held his arm in the same position.  
Am I, Rae replied looking around at the other officers who had gone back to eating. What makes you say that. I am an officer just as everyone else here.  
Correct, but you have been here longer then me and some of the other officers, thus ranking you higher.  
Max watched Rae's deep brown eyes stare at him. They shinned more brightly then his own, but they held a rough past as his. Slowly Rae raised her right hand and saluted Max. She gave the black haired boy a dazzling smile.  
A funny feeling fell over Max and tightened in his stomach. He suddenly felt weak in the knees and had to sit down for the moment. Rae immediately bent over him as he collapsed in a chair. You all right O'Brien?  
Yeah, I just don't think I'm use to space yet, Max said standing up. Whats wrong with me.'  
You mean this is your first time in space?, Rae asked incredulously.  
Max looked up. No. I was born in space but then moved to the earth a couple of months later. It's just been a while. I'm fine now.   
Max seemed all right to Rae but he was a little pale. You should get some food in you.  
I'm not hungry.   
I'm not asking you, I'm telling youofficer O'Brien. Rae's soft voice took on a commanding tone. A couple of officers who were sitting near by looked up then moved over a couple of seats. They didn't want to get in the way of Bertles when she was in authority mode.  
Max faced Bertles and looked like he was about to argue. Yes ma'am, he said respectively and sat down.   


  
*  


  
All right men. Today we're going to do my favorite exercise, Rae yelled at the twenty men in front of her. She grinned evilly. Hand to hand combat.  
Moans and groans emitted from the group. Max stood in the back of the group leaning against a wall and glanced at the groaning men. What's so difficult about combat. I learned this when I was seven.'  
Rae tilted her head and frowned at her men. What's this? A bunch of OZ soldiers afraid of getting their backsides wupped. You make me sick. Riker!  
A twenty year old man stood to attention. He made his way to Rae and saluted professionally. A couple of men snickered. Yes, yes I am the higher ranking officer, as a fellow officer pointed out, Rae said. Getting on with our lesson.  
Um Officer Bertles, Riker said raising his hand.  
This is not kindergarten Riker, you need not to raise your hand, Rae said. What is it?  
Why do we need to practice this kind of fighting. I mean we're supposed to be using mobile suits. We have no need to learn this.  
Rae faced the man and stared at him for a moment. Okay. Lets say we never learn how to fight with our hands. We use the suits all the time. But what happens when our mobile suit breaks down, gets destroyed in battle, or we just need to get out to finish our mission. What happens when we face an enemy and we have no weapon of the sort. BANG! Rae shouted making a couple of the men jump. That's the sound of your dead carcass falling to the ground. Do I make myself clear?  
Yes ma'am, Riker said quietly.  
What was that soldier, I didn't quite hear you, Rae said, putting a hand to her ear.  
Yes ma'am, Riker yelled.  
Now that I have gone partially deaf, let's continue, shall we? Riker, what style of fighting are you best at?_  
_I have to say boxing ma'am. Riker decided.  
Boxing you say. All right, show me what you got. Rae moved into a traditional boxing position_.  
_Riker looked at the sixteen year old as if she was crazy. Excuse me ma'am.  
Rae straightened her shoulders. Did I not make myself clear. Show me your best moves.  
But ma'am-, Riker started.  
You're not going to hurt me if that's what you're worried about. You can't even touch me. Now come on, that's an order soldier.  
All right ma'am, but I warned you. Riker said. He brought his hands into a boxing position. Suddenly without warning he threw a left hook at the girl.   
Dodging it easily, Rae tossed a right hook at the man connecting. Riker grunted and threw a upper cut at Rae, missing completely. The girl smiled evilly as she dodged one attack after another. Riker was getting tired, and Rae knew it. She danced around him as he gasped for air.   
Give up, she replied sweetly.  
No way ma'am, Riker answered straightening up. He lunged forward and swung with all his might. A flash of pain exploded in his stomach as Rae removed her fist. His legs went rubbery and gave out. He sank to his butt, then laid on his back. He would just stay down for the moment while he tried to breath.  
Rae looked at he semiconscious man on the floor then at the remaining class. It seems boxing is not Riker's best form of combat. Do I have any other volunteers who wish to bet me at my game? Rae scoured the class for any sign of movement. Anybody. I see, it seems OZ did not enlist men but cowards.  
I'll fight you, a voice said from the back. The men parted like the Red sea for Rae to see Max leaning against the wall, arms crossed and looking at the ground. He glanced up and his gaze locked with Rae's.  
Rae asked incredulously. Well, I'm waiting.  
Max stood up and silently walked to the sixteen year old. Standing in front of her he bowed. What is your best style of combat ma'am.  
My, my. Asking little old me, Rae pretended to fan herself. Martial arts, or is that too hard for you. Maybe I should be more specific.  
Martial arts is fine. I know them all, Max answered clearly unaffected by Rae's harsh teasing.  
Oh we got us a smart boy here, Rae said. She smiled and bowed. Perhaps you've heard of the old Chinese proverb of the Crane and the Tiger. Rae said moving into a crouching position.  
Yes. The Crane's smooth and gentle moves outwits the Tigers hasty and quick ones thus making the Tiger lose, Max answered not moving from his standing position.  
Ah yes, Rae said. But there's more, when the Crane thinks he has won then the Tiger strikes from it's wounded position. Thus killing the Crane. As soon as she finished her sentence Rae pounced from the ground. She flipped in the air and came at Max.   
Max's eyes widened slightly as if he wasn't expecting that, and he dropped and rolled to the side, his sudden movment causing Rae's booted foot to sail by where his head was. Rae hit the ground and immediately back-flipped just as Max jumped to his feet. The two stared at each other for a second before Rae attacked again. She attacked from the left striking out with her arm. Max blocked it and dropped to the ground, sweeping his leg out. Acting with quick reflex's, Rae jumped up and back.   
Not even waiting for her to land Max striked. Jumping up he swung his left arm in the direction of Rae. She saw it and blocked by putting her arms up like a cross. He heard her grunt more in surprise, then in pain, as she stumbled backwards by the blow. She kept her ground and faced Max with a smile. You are a good opponent. I haven't had a good fight like this years.  
You're not so bad yourself, Max said. Usually he could drop someone a lot bigger then Rae in just one blow, but he guessed she had a lot of experience and not just a big mouth. He lunged forward suddenly catching the grinning girl off guard. Max swung his right leg out intending to connect with Rae's side but she ducked and went into the splits - making a couple of the men watching cringe - and brought her fist up connecting with Max's lower abdomen. He doubled over at the impact and actually felt the pain ride up his stomach.  
His attention was diverted for a split second just enough time for Rae to jump back to her feet and lunge at the boy. She wrapped her arms around Max's waist and brought him down. After a few moment of struggling and arms and legs flailing, Rae's class could see Max laying on the floor, Rae sitting on his stomach pinning him down.  
Cheers rose from the class. Even Riker clapped from where he was sitting. Rae smiled and waved miss America waves and blew kisses while a stunned Max laid under her. How the hell did she do that? I'm trained for this kind of situation. I must be losing my edge.' A beeping sound brought Max of out of his psychological scolding. Rae looked at an arm band of some sort on her wrist. She seemed focused as she studied it.   
Taking the sudden advantage Max raised his arms up hooking them under Rae's legs and lifted up. Rae toppled onto her back as Max twisted his body up. In the next instant it was Max who was pinning Rae on the ground, she struggled briefly before giving up.  
I have to give you credit O'Brien, you're a lot better then I thought, Rae said.  
Same to you, Max answered. He kept his gaze on Rae's brown eyes, they seemed to shift to a darker color when she was fighting, now they were fading to their original coloring.  
Well now that we've gotten the complimenting part over, would you mind getting off? Rae asked.   
Max smirked and got to his feet, he stuck out a hand to help Rae up. She sat up and looked at his hand as if it was contagious. She got to her feet unassisted. She fixed her shirt that had gotten ruffled in the fight, and straightening up, she held out her hand. Good job.  
Max looked at it with the same expression as Rae had for his, but this time he took her hand and shook it. Suddenly he found himself on the floor again. It only took him a second to realize Rae had flipped him over her back. And the Tiger strikes, she said smirking.   
That lovely beeping sound you heard means I'm being paged from the all high and mighty H.Q. She turned to the class. So that means practice until I get back. Fight, attack each other, kill if necessary, just be practicing when I get back. Riker take over while I'm gone.  
Yes ma'am, Riker answered as Rae left. She walked through the door and shut it behind her. She looked around the hallway for any prying eyes. The coast clear, she tapped something on her arm band.  
The line is clean. Operation Mercy here, Rae said speaking into the band.  
Operation Mercy this is Dr. M, a scratchy woman's voice came over the line. Are things going as planned.  
Rae sighed.   
What do you mean almost, Dr. M's voice sounded upset.  
Someone messed with the schedule, I got stuck training the rookies. I'll fix the schedule as soon as I get a break ma'am.  
Very well. Have you contacted the others?  
No. I can't seem to find any of them. Nor the creators. I think they went in hiding. As for the pilots. I think they're all on Earth. And I also learned we're short another pilot. One was killed at the Mori Base just a few days ago. That makes two. Geeze you think they'd last a little longer.  
Dr. M's voice almost shouted impatiently.  
  
I don't particularly care what you think about them. They are your lifelines. You need them to complete your mission. Find them. Understand?  
Rae said.  
Good. I'll contact you in few days. I'll see if I can find the Dr. J and the others. Dr. M out. the line crackled.   
Rae pressed a button silencing the noise. My lifeline. Huh. I don't need them. Probably all snotty stuck up little brats. But then again Dr. M will kill me if I don't find them. Rae glanced at her watch, she kept on her other wrist. Almost ten. I can take care of the schedule right now,' Rae thought as she headed down the hallway. She kind of liked the artificial gravity, you didn't feel like you were going to float off the ground when you walked. She stopped at a window and looked out. Colonies dotted space, but they looked like stars, so far away. Colonies that need to be protected. I don't need those stuck up Gundam pilots, they'll just get in my way.'  
  
TBC  
  



	6. Chapter 6

All That You Are and All That You Do   


  
Hello. It's me OMWOS Who else would claim these stories. Rae's sick today so filling in her place are my other friends. They are:  
The Mistress of Silence  
Arabian Desert Princess  
Justice Girl  
Say hi girls.  
  
Hello, nice to met you.  
Why would I want to talk to weaklings  
UmSo that's my friends.  
Poor Rae. I can't believe she's sick. I wonder how it happened.  
Yeah, me too. (OMWOS pushes a can of smooth move' behind her)  
Weakling  
  
Um OMWOS out  
A.N. My apologies to anyone if these names are related to yours. I came up with these yesterday when I was supposed to be sleeping.  
  
Thank you Chaos for beta-ing my work. Kami know's I need help.  
  
Disclaimer: Gods I wish I owned them but I don't.  
Warnings: AU, New Chara's, Angst?, maybe some OOC (you try writing with a cast of 6 plus supporting actors plus extra's and when it's been six months since you've seen a episode of G.W. and you're poor and have no job and no money to buy G.W. on video. Darn you college for sucking up what little money I have.)  
Rated: PG-13 for cursing and violence.  
Archive: If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out.   
Feedback: Hell yeah.  
  
**CHAPTER 6**  
  
Get up Duo, Quatre shouted at the sleeping braided boy for the hundredth time. He quickly buttoned his shirt and sat on the bed to tie his shoes. Come on Duo, get up, you're going to be late for class.  
The boy on the ground ignored Quatre and continued snoring. The Arabian sighed, reached over, and grabbed a glass of water from his desk. He tossed it on Duo who immediately shot up snorting and coughing. All right, all right, I'm up, I'm up, he said groggily despite being soaking wet. He yawned, stretched and flopped back down on the floor missing his pillow.   
Quatre finished tying his shoes and stood up. He swiftly gave Duo a soft kick in the leg. Get. Up.  
Okay, okay sheesh, Duo said sitting back up. What are you my mother or something?  
I don't want you to be late for- Quatre stopped his sentence when he thought of a better one. I just didn't want you late for Breakfast.  
_Breakfast_!' Duo jumped to his feet. His clothing from yesterday still on. I gotta get ready. Where are my shoes? Duo began flinging his temporary bed around. A pillow almost hit Quatre as he ducked for safety, only to have a sheet tossed into his face.  
They're by the door, where you left them. Quatre said from beneath the sheet. He pulled it off of him just as he saw Duo struggling with putting his shoes on. Um Duo, don't you need to take a shower and get change?  
Shower? What is this shower you talk about? I don't have time Quatre, I'm going to be late for breakfast. I only have-  
Thirty minutes, till the bell rings. You have plenty of time to shower, get dressed and eat. Believe me, I've seen you eat. Quatre said.  
Duo said trying to sound hurt. You do have a point. But that means I have to go into the realm of the evil Ma-ling. Duo made a scary sound.  
Quatre smacked him over the head. Don't be a baby. Just knock and see if Ma-ling is even there.  
Duo grumbled. He opened the door and stepped out. A second later he stuck his head back in. You know you're awful grumpy in the morning. Maybe you should have some coffee or something. Duo shut the door as a pillow sailed towards him.  
  
*   
  
Duo stopped at his door and raised his hand to knock. He lowered it and sighed._ Knock you big baby_.' Duo lifted his hand and knocked on the door loudly. No answer. Hey Ma-ling, it's me. I need to get some clothes. Sooo I'm going to come in. I'm coming in. Duo bravely turned the knob and let himself in. No one was there. He breathed a sigh of relief. He noticed that Ma-ling had made the bed, the sheets were perfectly tucked in and the pillow was straight.  
_Well at least she's neat_,' Duo thought to himself as he headed for the closet for his school uniform.  
  
*   
  
Duo rushed into the classroom as the finale bell rang. He collapsed into his seat just as his teacher was turning around from the chalkboard. Good to see Mr. Maxwell has graced us with his presence. she said not looking up. A few kids snickered at the comment. For the entire time Duo had been there, this was the first instance he was actually on time.  
Sorry Mrs. Watson, I uh overslept. Duo apologized as he stood up and bowed and then sat back down.  
The teacher looked up over the rim of her glasses. You're apologizing. All right who are and what have you done to the real Duo.  
Duo laughed weakly. That's a good one Mrs. Watson.  
The teacher smiled at her joke. Let us continue on with our regularly scheduled class. If you will take out your History book and turned to page 234..., the rest of the teachers words were lost in Duo's brain as he shut her out. He leaned back into his chair and looked around the room. He saw Quatre a couple seats down. He seemed to be actually listening to the teacher.  
Quatre turned his head as he felt a someone staring at him. He smiled at Duo, He did make it in time after all.' Duo crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Quatre stifled a laugh but not before a classmate turned to hush him. Quatre decided not to look at the American anymore because he was going to get him in trouble. A minute later Quatre was absorbed in what the teacher was saying about ancient History.  
Christopher Columbus sailed across the Pacific sea to find new land. Suddenly a piece a paper sailed through the air, bounced off Quatre's head and landed in front of him on his desk. Quatre looked at it then back in the direction it had come from. Duo. He was making gestures to read it. Quatre sighed and unfolded the ball of paper.   
  


Have you seen Ma-ling? She isn't in class.  
  


Quatre glanced around the room. Duo had told him that Ma-ling was in almost all their classes they had, he didn't see her. Quatre glanced back and Duo and shrugged his shoulders as if to say he hadn't. He mouthed the words. Wasn't she in your room?'  
Duo shook his head. She was gone when I came by.'  
I hope she didn't leave.'  
Duo frowned. I hope not.'  
The door of the classroom opening caught the attention of both pilots as well as the teacher. She looked up and frowned the the tardy person, but her frown melted into a smile when saw a note in the person's hand.  
Duo and Quatre sat dumbfounded in their seats as the person handed the teacher a note and sailed by them to their seat. Thank you Miss. Yuy for the note. Glad to see you're better this morning, Mrs. Watson said.   
Ma-ling nodded her silent thank you for her teachers concern. So sorry to hear about Heero leaving. Quatre saw her body stiffen at her brother's name.   
I will tell him that he is missed when I am transferred, Ma-ling answered a bit too quickly. The teacher nodded and continued teaching.  
Duo and Quatre looked at each other for a moment before the American set to the task of getting Ma-ling's attention. At first he coughed. Then he cleared his throat. Next he threw a piece of paper at her, it bounced off her head and onto the ground. Quatre could see her frown but she didn't turn her head.  
Mr. Maxwell, The teachers sharp voice made everyone jump except Ma-ling. Would you please quit disrupting my class and bothering Miss. Yuy. If you wish to talk to her, then please do it after class.  
Yes Mrs. Watson, Duo sigh, putting his hands behind his head. As soon as the teacher was back to teaching Duo turned to Quatre. He made gestures for him to get Ma-ling's attention. Quatre sighed wearily catching Ma-ling's attention. She turned her head and stared at Quatre with questioning eyes. Surprised Quatre looked back at Duo for help. He just sat fuming because all he had to do was sigh. Not getting help from the pouting boy Quatre looked back at Ma-ling, she still stared at him waiting for what he wanted to say. Not knowing what to say at this particular time and place, he smiled.  
Ma-ling arched a elegant eyebrow and gave Quatre the death glare but then a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She turned back to the teacher, Quatre getting the hint. He settled back into his chair and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying.  
  
*   
  
As soon as the bell had rung Duo was out of his seat, heading towards Quatre. What did she say, he said as soon as he was in yelling distance.  
Quatre winced at Duo's tone. She told me to get lost.  
Duo asked surprised.   
Well not in so many words. Quatre admitted. I think it's best we leave her alone for a little while.  
Duo asked impulsively, immediately feeling stupid. He glanced away at Quatre's duh' look and he saw Ma-ling slip out of the room. Hey, there goes Ma-ling.  
Quatre said.  
Both pilots headed out of the classroom and into the crowded hallway. They separated to look for the Perfect Soldier-ess but came up empty.  
Did you find her?, Duo asked.  
Quatre shook his head. We better get to our next class. Ma-ling's in that one too. What is it? Math?  
Duo groaned.  
Quatre couldn't help but smile at the American's grief. Don't worry, it's not so bad.  
Of course it's not bad for you. You smart, me dumb. It's as simple as that, I suck at math, always have, always will.  
The Desert Noble rolled his eyes slightly at Duo's comment. He patted him on the shoulder. Duo, don't you know? You use math in almost everything. Take Deathscythe for example. You take care of him, repair him, fix him when he needs it. Now don't you need parts to do this? So don't you also need to measure those parts, figure out the width and height of each one. Find out if they're the right one. You need math to do this. Do you understand?  
Ahh no. I lost you on Use math in almost everything. I think my brain just automatically shut you out, thinking you're a teacher.  
Quatre slugged the American in the shoulder and headed into their next classroom. Duo was looking at the floor trying not to show how much Quatre hurt his shoulder when he ran into him.  
Oof. Hey why'd you stop Quatre, he said walking to the side of him. He followed Quatre's gaze and his eyes widened. What the, how did, why did? Duo stopped, took a breath, and continued. How did she get here without us seeing her?  
Well, she is Ma-ling Yuy, Quatre said.   
I see your point. The bell rang ending the rest of Duo's comment. They both trudged to their seats, Duo groaning at the already written questions on the chalk board. Oh man this is so uncool.  
  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

All That You Are and All That You Do  
  
Gomen ne Rae. I didn't mean to but you know how we Goddess's get when we're angry. Please gomen nasi. Rae, aibou, best friend. -_- No Onegai (dramatically falls to ground at Rae's feet.) I'll do anything. Anything? Well, no, but I can get rid of your pesky Ototo for you. (Stands to feet and flicks out hidden flaming green scythe from hammer-space) All I need is your consent. But I love my little brother. Rae's Ototo: Hey Rae, Heero likes to do home crafts. Kill the little turd. (OMWOS spreads her black wings and takes off into flight, heading straight for Rae's little brother, scythe swinging away at anything that moves, cackling madly like an eccentric Goddess should) (Rae's Ototo runs in circles screaming like a girl) AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Rae watches the scene of her brother running in circles, OMWOS chasing him before turning to readers) OMWOS is too busy to sign off so I'll do it for her. OMWOS. Rae's Ototo- AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! out ^_^  
  
Thank you Chaos for beta-ing my work. Kami know's I need help.  
  
Disclaimer: Gods I wish I owned them but I don't. Warnings: AU, New Chara's, Angst?, maybe some OOC (you try writing with a cast of 6 plus supporting actors plus extra's and when it's been six months since you've seen a episode of G.W. and you're poor and have no job and no money to buy G.W. on video. Darn you college for sucking up what little money I have.) Rated: PG-13 for cursing and violence. Archive: If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out. Feedback: Hell yeah  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
"What do you mean you cant find her," Duo asked the question yet again.  
  
Quatre sighed inwardly. "I mean every time the bell rings she disappears, poof like a puff of smoke. But then when the bell rings for the next class she's there, poof."  
  
"She must have learned that from Heero," Duo grumbled as he walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria. They had missed Ma-ling each time the bell rung but then as the bell rang for the next class she was there. It was lunchtime now, so the two pilots decided to eat. Duo saw a sudden bloom of sadness in Quatre's eyes but then quickly vanished. "Hey I'm sorry. I know his death affected all of us."  
  
"No, that's all right," Quatre said. "I hardly knew him anyways. In fact the only reason I know so much about Heero is through Ma-ling."  
  
"Yeah, well, I remember the day we all met. That was as exciting as lighting a string of firecrackers attached to a cats tail and letting it lose in an retirement home," Duo replied in a quiet voice.  
  
"What," Quatre had to ask.  
  
Duo smiled. "Nothing Quatre. So you wanna eat with me or are you going to watch me eat again."  
  
"I think I'll skip on both. I'm not hungry."  
  
"As we all told Ma-ling, you gotta eat something."  
  
"I had a big breakfast," Quatre half lied. He did have breakfast if you count half a piece of toast as breakfast.  
  
"Well so did I and I'm hungry," Duo said.  
  
"Yeah but you have a bottomless pit as a stomach," Quatre replied trying not to smile.  
  
"And proud of it. I'll see later then."  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to check out the school some more." Quatre said separating from Duo.  
  
"Bye," the American called over his shoulder as he jogged to get in line for lunch.  
  
A few minutes of jostling through the line Duo had his lunch and headed back to the cafeteria seating area. He paused to scan for a place to sit when he noticed a familiar dark brown bun with a black ribbon dangling in the back.  
  
Smiling he tried his best to sneak up on the unsuspecting teen. He plopped his tray down right in front Ma-ling but got no response. He sat down with the same attitude and still nothing.  
  
Ma-ling was busy writing and never looked up, even when she took a drink from her cup of water she had next to her. Duo opened his can of soda and poured it into a cup, he took a sip and watched Ma-ling, still oblivious to his presence.  
  
Ma-ling reached out again for her cup and Duo had a brilliant idea. He removed her cup and replaced it with his. Ma-ling's fingers brushed against the cup and she picked it up and brought it to her lips. Her eyes widened in surprise and disgust as she spit the contents back into the cup. She coughed and wiped her mouth, glaring at the laughing American.  
  
"Bakayaro," she seethed in her native tongue.  
  
"Hey, I thought you weren't going to use Japanese anymore." Duo said leaning back in his chair still chuckling.  
  
"What?," Ma-ling asked between gulps of water to get the nasty taste out of her mouth.  
  
"You said you weren't going to speak Japanese anymore because nobody understood it."  
  
"When did I say that."  
  
"That wonderful and glorious day all of us met. Don't you remember, you took a swing at me."  
  
It was Ma-ling's turn to smirk. "I remember. So what do you want Duo."  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to eat lunch and this was the only table available."  
  
Ma-ling glanced up at the half full cafeteria. "You really suck at lying, you know that."  
  
"Maybe it's because I usually don't lie. Aren't you going to eat."  
  
"I am," Ma-ling said waving her hand in the direction of a still wrapped sandwich on her schoolbooks.  
  
"Yeah, looks like your math book is really enjoying that sandwich."  
  
"Do you want something, or are you just going to bug me." Ma-ling said, impatience and anger rising in her voice.  
  
"I just want to bug you," Duo replied cheerfully." Ma-ling squared her shoulders. "Hey remember were in school. Don't do anything to draw attention."  
  
"I swear Duo you are the most annoying person in the world. No I take that back, you're the most annoying person in the universe." Ma-ling said at her breaking point. She grabbed her pencil and began writing again, ignoring the boy in front of her.  
  
"So what are you writing," Duo asked after taking a bite of his sandwich.  
  
The pencil slipped a little on the paper but continued moving. "I'm finishing an essay about Pearl Harbor." Ma-ling replied not looking up.  
  
"Isn't that hitting kinda close to home."  
  
"It would if I was born at that period of time and actually lived on the Earth. Now leave me alone I have to finish this."  
  
Why? That's not due until next week."  
  
"I'm doing my schoolwork so I have free time after school to plan for my next mission." the pencil wavered over the paper and slipped from Ma- ling's grasp.  
  
"Ma-ling," Duo said quietly. "Ma-ling, are you all right", he asked at her blank expression.  
  
"Don't you hear it," she whispered.  
  
"Hear what," Duo asked. All he heard was regular cafeteria noise, kids talking, plates and silverware clinking, an occasional crash from the kitchen. "I don't hear anything."  
  
"The music." Ma-ling lifted her head and closed her eyes.  
  
Duo was getting slightly worried; he still didn't hear anything.  
  
"I know that music anywhere." Suddenly Ma-ling stood up; leaving her schoolbooks behind she started down the hallway in a sprint.  
  
"Hey wait," Duo yelled grabbing Ma-ling's work and ran after her. He saw her disappear around the corner, just as he reached it she slipped around another one.  
  
Duo rounded the corner and stopped in the middle of the empty hallway. He spun around once. "Crap."  
  
Ma-ling paused outside of the door marked 'Music Hall', the sweet music louder then before. She reached out and opened the door and slipped inside. Shutting the door she leaned against it and closed her eyes. She reopened them when she able to look at the person.  
  
He had changed since the last time. He was no longer the little boy she remembered. He stood straight and tall, his lithe muscles moving the bow gently against strings making the sweet sound she loved. Platinum rays of light fell over closed eyes that she knew were the color of heaven itself. His lean face tilted to the side as he concentrated on each note of the familiar melody.  
  
Suddenly the beautiful music stopped and the light blue eyes showed themselves. The violin slid from its position and dangled in the grasp of the young man.  
  
She had changed since the last time. She was no longer the tiny little girl he remembered. She leaned against the door, taller but still as beautiful as the day they met. Her dark blue eyes were hidden by her tangled mass of dark brown that covered half her face and half her emotions.  
  
"Please," Ma-ling begged taking a step forward. "Please don't stop Quatre."  
  
The wide blue eyes smiled sadly at her but the violin was picked up and once again the breathtaking sounds of music filled the air. Ma-ling closed her eyes and remembered something a long time ago.  
  
They were twelve. Ma-ling was working on a mission report when Heero stumbled into their shared room. He was hurt badly, Ma-ling could feel her brothers inner voice screaming in pain but his outer shell held nothing to fact that there was blood oozing from a gash above his eye and the numerous cuts and bruises scattered across his body.  
  
Ma-ling stood up from her chair, knocking it over in the process catching the attention of her beaten brother. He put his hand out to stop her from coming over and helping him. He shuffled over to their bunk beds but collapsed before he made it.  
  
Ma-ling in a flash was at his side, she threw his arm over her shoulder and half dragged half-supported Heero as she helped him to his bed. She sat him on the bed and pulled off his muddy shoes and helped him lay down. Heero winced as he moved.  
  
"Don't talk", Ma-ling whispered as her brother opened his mouth.  
  
"I failed Imoto", Heero muttered.  
  
"Failed what."  
  
"I tried to protect your name."  
  
Ma-ling lowered her head. She knew separating them wasn't going to work as smoothly as Dr. J had hoped. She realized Heero had gotten into a fight with some of the personal downstairs. They had been tormenting her ever since she started training with the blue and green Gundam and Heero had to defend his sister's honor. They had called her some pretty nasty names, and Heero finally got fed up with it.  
  
Heero reached up and pressed his fingers against the wound above his eye making blood run down his cheek.  
  
Ma-ling saw this and immediately was at her brother side again. She lifted his head up and sat down, placing Heero's head on her thigh. She brushed back his tangled bangs to get a better look at the abrasion. It was deep and would probably need stitches. Ma-ling grabbed the corner of her sleeve and mopped up the blood, all the while working silently.  
  
A few minutes ticked by and still neither one had said anything, until Heero opened his eyes and glanced up at his sister. "Imoto?"  
  
"Yes Kyodai", Ma-ling said.  
  
"Will you sing your song for me."  
  
Ma-ling tried to smile but found she couldn't, instead she nodded. She hummed a few bars catching the right note. Soon the room was filled with the soft and low haunting voice of the twelve-year-old.  
  
'If it's worth while, then it's worth a few blows Worth a few setbacks and worth a few bruises'  
  
Ma-ling sang the first couple of lines while she checked her brother for other injuries.  
  
'If it's worth while- and it is I suppose- It's worth keeping on through the first struggle loses'  
  
Heero closed his eyes.  
  
'If it's worth while, then its worth a good fight Worth a few bouts with the demon, Disaster Worth going after courage and might Worth keeping on till you've proved you are master'  
  
Ma-ling pressed her fingers along Heero side and she felt him stiffen under the pressure of her hand.  
  
'If it's worth while then it's worth a few pains Worth a few heartaches and worth a few sorrows'  
  
Ma-ling lifted the tail end of her brother's shirt and saw something poking through the skin, a red and yellow bruise forming around it.  
  
'Worth clinging fast to the hope that remains Worth going on through the doubtful tomorrows'  
  
Heero opened his eyes; they were glazed from pain. Ma-ling kept singing as she pressed her hand against the raised surface, moving the broken bone back into place.  
  
'Stand to the battle and see the test through Pay all you in endured and might for it'  
  
Heero grimaced as he felt the pieces of the two halves of his rib come together. He balled his hands into fists and tried not to move. With one final nudge Ma-ling pushed the two rugged pieces of bone together.  
  
'If it's worth while and a good thing to do Then it's worth all it's cost in the fight for it'  
  
Releasing the painful pressure from her brother's side, Ma-ling grabbed one of her brother's fists and gave it a squeeze. The pain subsided enough for Heero to relax, his body trembling from the traumatic experience.  
  
Ma-ling brushed his bangs away from his eyes but they fell back to their original position. A tiny smile played at her lips but refused to show itself completely. Heero reached up and placed his knuckles at her temple, Ma-ling repeated the act and their pain and love were intertwined. Lost halves of a soul became one.  
  
Quatre's whole body moved with the melody of song, swaying back and forth mesmerizing the woman before him. Just as the music started it stopped. Once again the room was filled with an eerie silence that no one could fill.  
  
"That's...my song," Ma-ling managed to whisper.  
  
"I can't seem to get it out of my head," Quatre replied almost apologetically.  
  
"Heero's gone," the Japanese woman whispered again.  
  
"I know," the Arabian said setting his violin on the chair next to him.  
  
"My brother," Ma-ling's voice cracked. "Kyodai... is dead," she took a deep breath and her lips quivered. A single tear painfully squeezed from the corner of Ma-ling's eye.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened and he took a step forward and stopped. Ma-ling just stared at him, tears, so many tears kept falling, and they wouldn't stop. She wrapped her arms around herself to stop shaking but failed. Ma- ling shut her eyes tightly trying to block out the cold hard truth of what happened.  
  
She didn't feel him coming, until his hands were on her shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug.  
  
She struggled slightly against his embrace but Quatre was determined. He held her against him, comforting the broken soldier, until everything became too much. Ma-ling sagged against Quatre, a cry escaping her lips, she sobbed into his shoulder and felt his arms tightened around her making her feel safe to release the emotions she had forgotten she had.  
  
What would Heero think of her now? The all mighty cast iron bitch. Bawling like a baby on Quatre's shoulder. He would say... 'It's about time.'  
  
Still the tears wouldn't stop, but at least she quieted her sobs to nothing. She was glad Quatre was here, Ma-ling rested her head on his shoulder. She wished she could stay like this forever, Quatre's embrace keeping out all the evil but she had to move away.  
  
Suddenly she pushed herself away from Quatre and stood back, wiping at the last of the tears. She closed her eyes to keep fresh ones from falling when she saw the compassion in those war torn yet still innocent eyes.  
  
'Please don't look at me like that.'  
  
"I.," Ma-ling couldn't continue. There was no need to; Quatre knew what she wanted to say.  
  
"Me too." she heard him whisper. She felt something-warm brush against her hand and she opened her eyes. She saw Quatre's hands covering hers, which were clenched together.  
  
Duo closed the door and leaned against it. He had finally found Ma- ling, and as an added bonus Quatre. He ran his hand over his hair and started down the hallway, leaving the two old comrades to themselves to rekindle their friendship. An empty feeling rising in him.  
  
TBC. 


	8. Chapter 8

All That You Are and All That You Do  
  
Welcome to OMWOS's crazy question day. Once in a while she will have these. She will ask everyone one question and they will e-mail their answers to her e-mail addy. Everyone ready here goes. The question of the day is OMWOS is starting her career as a Vet tech. So she needs to get her A.S degree in Animal Science. One of the class she will be taking is Show's and Expo's. She has decided on steer as her animal. She will have to train it from birth, feed it, lean how to groom, break it so it's used to humans and Goddesses. In fact the animal will be her's for the whole semester and summer. So she's asking for help on a name. So she likes the names (origin) Solo (Gundam Manga) Hamburger Helper ^_^;; (TV commercial) Wataru (A wind named Amnesia) Toshi (dictionary) Hashiko (Television) So that's it. Have a happy time deciding. Thank you very much. OMWOS out  
  
Disclaimer: Gods I wish I owned them but I don't. Warnings: AU, New Chara's, a tiny bit of Angst, maybe some OOC (you try writing with a cast of 6 plus supporting actors plus extra's and when it's been six months since you've seen a episode of G.W. and you're poor and have no job and no money to buy G.W. on video. Darn you college for sucking up what little money I have.) Rated: PG-13 for cursing and violence. Archive: If any one wants to, they can put my story up on their site. As long as you e-mail and tell me, so I can visit and check it out. Feedback: Yes please, with Duo on top of whip cream  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
"Hey, what's up my friends," Rae called to the two men in front of her.  
The men looked at each other, one of them spoke up. "Who are you?"  
"I'm hurt, you don't remember me," Rae said putting a hand over her heart. She faked a choked sob. "We were best friends when we were little Billy."  
"John," the man said.  
"Yeah whatever. The boss wants me to take over for you guys."  
"Are you sure? You're kind of young to take over Security."  
"What so hard about watching a few monitors. I've had lots of practice watching T.V. Now are you going to piss me off and make me get Quinns or are you going to obey me like good little soldiers."  
"Come on man," the other guy spoke up. "Let the kid take over. I need to take a pee break anyways. We can grab something to eat."  
The man rubbed his hand across his chin. "All right," he finally decided. "We'll give you a chance. Don't screw up kid or your ass is grass."  
"Yes sir," Rae gave a quick salute. 'Jerk,' she thought to herself. She watched the two men leave and she quickly shut the door of the Security room.  
Rae plunked into the swivel chair and spun around once. "Don't screw up kid or your ass is grass," she imitated in a gruff voice. "Psh. Who does he think he is. Dork." Rae glanced at the monitors in front of her. "Lets see what do we have here. Looks like the Cook's doing a little more then cooking", she replied at the make out scene with the cook and his helper miss. Bunny. 'What a stupid name. Ew, I think I'll skip lunch.' She thought as the woman sat on the counter.  
"What else have we got." she scanned the other monitors. "The commander playing chess. A training class, my class." Rae stopped, her brown eyes focused on the screen before her. She watched one man after another attack someone and end up on his or her back, stomach, and butt.  
"Who can this deadly person be," Rae said out loud. "Move your fat head Riker. Ah lets see who we have here." She saw a patch of dark hair, then the persons face. Rae's mouth dropped open. "O'Brien! Huh, who would of thought? He's pretty good, he might be a problem. Guess I'll just have to eliminate him."  
"On with my schedule," Rae said sitting up; she reached out and typed something into the control panel. "My, what do we have here? The Barge's entire schedule all by it's little lonesome self. Well don't worry Aunty Merciless is here."  
Rae began to type relentlessly at the keyboard. 'Hm, looks like OZ has had some time on their hands to create an encrypted box around their files. Well that's no problem for me, Hacker Merciless.' Rae let out an evil laugh. She continued typing. Her fingers flew along the keys breaking through one block at a time.   
'You'd think OZ would learn, tsk tsk. Their defense system needs major work, not to mention their security. Letting a little Hacker in here all by herself. While anything could happen, like an fire test in dock twelve.' Rae pressed a button; a faint alarm could be heard down the hallway.  
'Or we could have a total lock down in the showers,' Rae reached over and pressed another key with a finger. She grinned smugly. 'Or even we could have a little glitch in the calendar and suddenly we have a day of leave.' Rae hacked into the schedule and quickly changed it. 'There, now I really have security patrol. You know I can get the files I need right now, if Dork and Stupid don't come back.'  
Rae flipped her braid over her shoulder and glanced at the closed door. 'To Hack or not Hack, that is the question. To Hack'. Rae shifted in her seat and cracked her knuckles. Her fingers splayed across the keyboard she began the challenge of hacking into the center Mainframe of Barge.   
To her dismay she didn't realize that she was being traced, by Quinns. He sat on deck, his chin propped up by his fists, a scowl shadowing his face. 'Who can be hacking Mainframe,' he pondered as the team around him traced the hacker.  
"Will you hurry up, the hacker has already broken through the first wall of defenses," he shouted impatiently. Frustrated he stood up and began to pace the floor, growing agitated by the second. Just as he was about to pull out what little hair he had left one of the officers stood up with news.  
"Sir, we have good news and bad news."  
"Tell me," Quinns ordered sitting back down.  
"The Hacker is on Barge sir. In fact we've pinpointed the deck they are on. That means we have a spy on board."   
"What's the good news then," Quinns asked.  
"That was the good news, sir. The bad news is the Hacker is Merciless."  
"God dammit!" Quinns slammed his fist on the chair's arm. "We might have had a chance," he muttered to himself, he then looked back up at the men. "What the hell are you still doing here, find me Merciless. NOW!"  
The statement jarred the men into action. They sprang forward, orders barked out. "You take the south entrance. You three grab your guns. The rest follow me." Soon an army of ten men were racing down the hallway, towards Rae.  
"All right," Rae said to herself as she broke through the last defense line. She glanced at her watch, six minutes had ticked by. 'I've got to hurry.' She brought her attention back to the screen in front of her, missing the camera shot of men running towards the security room she was in.   
'Just a couple of... uh oh.' Rae looked up as she sighed, trying to break through a block that popped up out of nowhere. The sixteen year old watched Oz soldiers running down a hall, with guns in their hands. 'That can't be good. Damn! They must of traced me.' Rae set to the task of backing out of her attack. She looked back up at the screens and realized she didn't have enough time to get out of the room.  
"Open this door," an officer yelled banging on the door. "We have you surrounded."   
The Russian teen stood up and braced for an attack. 'Way to go genius, how are you going to get yourself out of this one.' Her dark brown eyes scanned the room for a solution.  
"Break down the door," the soldier yelled again. With one final shove the door gave way and the men spilled into the empty room. With a quick search they found nothing. "Spread out men, Merciless might still be here." The OZ soldiers split up and ran in different directions, leaving the room.   
Two minutes ticked by and a soft screeching sound echoed through the security room. With a loud bang the air ventilation screen clanged to the floor. Rae's head appeared from the hole in the ceiling and looked around. She pulled her head back in and a second later her feet emerged followed by the rest of her body. Hanging in mid-air by one hand was not the most convenient position to be found in.  
Rae twisted her body and stared ruefully into the dark blue eyes that glinted back at her. She cleared her throat. "You would not believe what just happened."  
"Try me," the smooth yet harsh voice said.  
Rae scratched her head with her free hand, and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Well, I was doing some repair work on the ventilator. I wasn't getting much air and in my opinion that's a bad thing. So I climbed up to see if there was anything stuck but as I did this asshole of a man, no offense, barged into the control room welding a very big gun."  
Rae swung a little as she moved her free arm in motion to her words. "Since I was unarmed at the time, I decided it was best to stay put where I was, then act like a hero and get myself killed. He hacked into the center Mainframe of Barge and was looking for something. I couldn't quite see what it was."  
"Well, to make a long story short, the man didn't have enough time to get whatever he was looking for and backed out. He grabbed his gun and took off, leaving me behind, unnoticed and unhurt." Rae finished, putting a hand on her hip. She stared innocently at the boy in front of her. 'Come on, buy the damn story, or else I'll have to kill you. And I don't like killing cute boys. '  
"So what do say O'Brien, do you believe me," she said trying to act natural as she swung a little to see if there was anything in the room she could use as a weapon.  
Suddenly Max was right below her and grabbing her around the waist. For a split second Rae froze and thought he had caught on and was going to bring her in.  
"You better come down before someone gets the wrong idea," Max said, his hands still planted on Rae's hips.  
Rae released her grip and tried not wince as she let the black haired boy gently put her down. Just days earlier she had been in a fight and kicked her opponent's ass, but not before he left her with a pretty bruise the size of a colony.  
Unluckily Max saw her reaction and pulled away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"You didn't hurt me," Rae said squaring her shoulders. "No one hurts me."  
Max stared at the small girl, his silent blue eyes piercing through her wall of boldness and lip. He nodded his head slightly and swiftly turned towards the door.  
"Hey O'Brien." Max turned around at his given name. "Thanks." Rae said flipping her braid over her shoulder. The boy nodded again. "Say, do you want... to get some lunch or something. I know it's a little early, but the early soldier gets the food."  
'Why not.' "Sure." he replied, forcing the faked happiness, hopping she wouldn't noticed.  
Rae smiled her dazzling smile that made a real smile creep across Max's lips but vanished before it could totally form. "All right," she said. "Lets go. Oh and O'Brien, I wouldn't eat the soup. Trust me."  
  
*  
  
Ma-ling glanced behind her making sure she wasn't being followed and continued her trek through the wooded area. She felt eyes on her and she looked around. Finding nothing she pushed through a thick brush, scrapping her arm on a sharp twig that jutted out. She ignored the sharp burning pain as usual and preceded until she came upon the sleeping giant she was looking for.  
There, she felt the eyes on her again. Ma-ling whirled around and whipped out her gun from her dress pocket, she was faced with a horrible and dreadful...squirrel. It sat on its hindquarters, grooming itself ignoring the girl with the shinny thing in her hand.   
Ma-ling shook her head and sighed, slipping her gun back into her pocket.  
"You know if I was an enemy, you would of already been dead," a soft voice said from above her.  
Ma-ling looked up saw Trowa sitting on a tree limb ten feet above her. His one visible eye gleamed with mirth at her blank expression that she pasted on. "And I'm supposed to be impressed." she replied haughtily.  
Trowa said nothing as he leaned against the truck of the tree and closed his eyes. Ma-ling arched an eyebrow but remained silent. She turned away from the nature boy and was faced again by the same squirrel.  
It chittered cheerfully at her. Ma-ling frowned. "Go away," she said shooing it away with her hand; the tiny squirrel scampered up the same tree Trowa was in and sat next to him, while squeaking insults down at Ma-ling.   
"It seems you have a friend," Ma-ling said unconsciously placing a hand on her hip.  
"So do you," Trowa answered not opening his eyes.  
Ma-ling frowned at his comment but looked down as she felt something near her foot. A chocolate colored rabbit sat between her feet rubbing his head against her foot. The Japanese woman stood there for a second, mesmerized that the rabbit was unafraid of her. The soldier inside yelled at her breaking the trance.  
"Be gone creature," she yelled at the unmoving rabbit. It wiggled its nose at her making the soldier in her angry.   
"Animals can see the good in people," Trowa said scratching the head of the squirrel that sat on his lap.   
"What makes you think I'm good, maybe the rabbit smells the school on me." Ma-ling answered turning away from the boy in the tree.  
"Maybe," Trowa said. "And maybe there's more to you than you think."  
"You are as annoying as Duo, you know that. What are you doing here anyways?" she said over her shoulder.  
"I'm on my break so I decided to check out the woods. I didn't expect to run into you or your fellow partner."  
"Wing Zero is Heero's Gundam, not mine," Ma-ling said, her voice steady and controlled.   
"Why did..." Trowa trailed off.  
"You want to know why Heero took my Gundam instead of his," Ma-ling questioned turning her head away from the boy. Trowa didn't answer but his emerald green eyes encouraged her to go on.  
"I don't know why," she answered quietly looking at the ground. "But I do know that I must continue on with my missions. Kyo- his death is just a part of war. It happens."  
"But what about you."  
"What about me," Ma-ling asked sharply turning around.  
"Don't you feel anything," Trowa stated boldly.  
"If you mean sadness that my brother is dead, fear that he left me alone, anger that I couldn't of prevented this. Then yes I felt something. But not any more. Quatre helped me realize that I am a soldier and a soldier does not have feelings."  
"Ma-ling-," Trowa was cut off by a sharp crack above his head. Squirrels and birds took off in every direction. Ma-ling calmly slipped her gun back into her pocket and looked back up at the boy in the tree.  
"I have said more then you needed to know. Now of course if you were my rival you would of already been eliminated."   
Before anything more could be said between battle weary pilots a familiar electrical frequency emitted from Wing Zero's chest cavity. An incoming message, probably from Dr. J.  
Ma-ling turned back to the slumbering giant and proceeded to climb up when her dress got in her way. Frowning in annoyance and disgust she gathered her dress length in one hand and tucked it up.   
Paying no attention to Trowa who respectively looked away, Ma-ling easily hoped up onto the chest of the Gundam. "Open." she commanded sharply. Wing Zero's eye glowed and a soft rumbling sound could be heard.  
"Heero Yuy is not here," Ma-ling said. "I'm your new authorized pilot. Now open up metallic beast."  
With a hiss Wing Zero's cockpit door opened and Ma-ling hopped inside. Settling in the chair, the door closed and she was encased in darkness. Immediately the lights flickered on and the system booted up. The screen in front of her lit up and a sober looking man appeared. He frowned when he saw Ma-ling.  
"Where is Heero Yuy?" he demanded.  
"He's dead Dr. J. An unfortunate accident," Ma-ling replied. She wouldn't explain unless asked.  
"Your Gundam?" Dr. J asked quietly after a moment of silence.  
"Gone. Destroyed in battle," she answered looking slightly to the left off her.  
"Ma-ling," Dr. J said bring the teen's eyes back to him. They were bleak and dull. They held no emotion to the fact that she told him that her brother was dead. It was as if she had never heard of the name Heero or that she ever had a brother.  
"You are now in charge of Wing Zero. You will continue your missions as planned, do not stray from them."  
"Understood."  
  
"Yes sir."  
Dr. J stroked his mustache with his clawed hand. "Stay in contact. You will be getting a mission briefing in the next week."  
"Roger."   
The screen went black and Ma-ling was left in silence. She leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes.  
  
'Good night Imoto.'  
Good night Kyodai.  
'Sleep, for we have a great day ahead of us.'  
What are we doing?  
'Tomorrow we met Gundam Zero and Zero One.'  
Will we be able to use them?  
'Hai. Good night Imoto.'  
Good night Kyodai.  
'Sleep, for we have a great battle ahead of us.'  
  
She must have nodded off because she could have sworn she heard someone calling her name. She frowned and tilted her head up. Her eyes widened as she reached up and pulled down something that was tapped to the ceiling of her new Gundam's cab.  
A photograph. An old one by the worn and creased edges. A picture of a man with blond hair cradling two babies. It only took a second for Ma-ling to realize that the man was Odin Lowe and the two babies he was holding were she and Heero. The twin's first teacher in the art of killing.  
Odin had died when she and Heero were eight. Mission failure. The two teens had wandered the colony they were stuck on for a while before coming across Dr. J. They were taken in and trained to be Gundam pilots.  
Odin taught them to be assassins and act on their emotions. Dr. J taught them to be peacekeepers and to have no emotions. 'What a way to screw up a kid's thinking.'  
For some reason that struck Ma-ling's funny bone and she laughed quietly to herself. Her eerie laughter echoed through the tiny confinement of her Gundam's cab.   
Her Gundam.  
The words didn't seem to belong to her. Nothing belonged to her. Not even the photo she held in her hand. She forced herself to put it back, pressing on the taped edges.   
Fire shot up and down her arm when she lifted it above her head. She muttered a string of foul Japanese words under her breath. She rubbed her shoulder to ease the burning pain. 'Why does this happen to me. Why can't I stand the pain.'  
"Ma-ling."  
'It's been long enough.'  
"Ma-ling."  
'It shouldn't hurt anymore.'  
  
TBC... 


End file.
